Rewritten Pastas
by Shadowfang14
Summary: Slender Man. Jeff the Killer. Jane the Killer. You know their stories. They're the stuff of nightmares, stories parents tell their children to keep them from misbehaving. But what if those stories weren't completely true? What if those 'monsters' were really trying to protect the kids from the REAL monsters who wanted to hurt them? Rated T for now, may become M later for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Oh hey, somebody's actually reading this! Well, here it is for my faithful readers, the creepypasta fanfic I promise you guys. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee how frequent updates, what with going to a new college and a part-time job. But don't worry, this is something I've actually been looking forward to doing, and I intend to see this story through to the end. So just be patient with me, okay guys? Thanks, and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned any of the creepypastas or characters, there wouldn't be much reason for me to write a fanfiction now, would there?_

"Here, Sparky! Catch!" The little girl tossed a red rubber ball, laughing as she watched her cocker spaniel run after it.

"Angela, time for bed!" Her mom called from inside their house. "You and Sparky come inside now!"

"Alright, Mom!" The girl, Angela, answered. She turned back to Sparky and let out a whistle. "Come on, Sparky. Let's go, boy!" But Sparky froze like a statue. Something was wrong, he could sense it. There was someone _evil _nearby. A low growl rose in his throat, higher and higher until he let out a series of barks.

"Sparky, what is it?" Angela asked. The dog just kept on barking and ran into the forest behind their house.

"Sparky!" Ignoring her mom's shouts, Angela took off after him, hardly paying attention to where she was going as she ran through the trees. Unfortunately, Sparky was faster, and by the time she turned into a clearing, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Sparky?" Angela called. "Sparky!" She looked up at the sky. The moon was right above her head. The poor little girl started shivering as she thought about all the wild creatures that could be hiding in the dark.

"Well, hello there." Angela let out a gasp and whipped around to see a man in front of her. Even in the dim light, she could see that he wore a brown coat and ripped jeans. His dark hair was greased back, and he had bloodshot brown eyes. Angela felt her heart catch in her throat as she looked at him.

"What's a little thing like you doing out here in the woods so late?"

"I…I was looking for my dog." Angela said nervously, fiddling with one of her blonde pigtails. "He ran off you see, and…" As she talked, the man's eyes scanned her up and down. Despite her _very_ young age, his eyes flashed with unmistakable lust.

"You know, you're a pretty little girl." Angela's heart stopped. Even though she was too young to understand exactly what the man wanted to do with her, she knew that she had to get away, _**now**_. The man reached for her, and Angela let out a shriek before her foot shot out, kicking him in the shin.

"Aurgh!" The predator jumped up and down on his uninjured leg, muttering curses under his breath. Angela turned and started to run.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" Angela's fear fueled her speed, but unfortunately her attacker, having longer legs, was able to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up, forcing her to look at him as he spat

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!" Angela's blue eyes widened with fear. She was sure that this was it. Suddenly, something flew through the air, embedding itself in the man's hand. He let out a scream of pain and dropped Angela, looking at the object in his hand, which turned out to be a knife. Both he and Angela whipped their heads around at the sound of crunching leaves. Another person walked out of the forest, wearing black pants and a white hoodie with the hood up, so his face wasn't visible. And running up behind him was…

"Sparky!"

"Found your dog for you." The newcomer told Angela. "Now you might want to take him and get yourself home. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do with this creep." Angela ran off with Sparky, and the young guy turned to the would-be pedophile.

"Going after little girls?" The younger guy said with a dark chuckle. "What's the matter, too ugly to find any women your own age?"

"GO TO HELL!" The man spat venomously.

"_You first_." Quick as a flash, the hooded guy ran over to the man and grabbed the hilt of his knife, ripping it out of the guy's hand. The man screamed with pain and balled his bloody hand into a fist, letting out a wild cry as he tried to punch the boy. He was fast, however and ducked out of the way in time. He then moved to slash the man again, but this time, the man **did **hit him. The boy staggered backwards, and the predator grabbed him by the front of his hoodie, moving to punch him again-until the boy's hood fell off, and the man saw his face for the first time. His eyes widened in shock.

"YOU!"

_Squish._ The man let out a choked breath as the knife pierced his stomach. As his vision started to go black, he looked from the blood starting to pour from his stomach to the young man's ghastly face.

"It's a bit late for you to be out, especially in the woods. I think it's time for you to…_go to sleep_." Grabbing the hilt of his knife, he slid it down, slicing the man's stomach open, and he fell. The creep was dead before he hit the ground. Jeffrey Woods let out a relieved sigh. The deed was done. Now to get back home. He spun around-and his heart stopped.

Angela hadn't gone back home after all. She had seen the whole thing, and her eyes were wide with horror and her mouth wide open as she saw Jeff clearly. His wild black hair, ghostly-white skin, lidless, staring eyes, and the scars carved into either side of his mouth, giving him a horrible, permanent grimace. For a moment, there was silence, except for Sparky's barking.

_Damn it! _Jeff mentally cursed. _Why didn't she just go home when I told her to?!_

"Um…"

For the first time that entire evening since the whole scary ordeal started, Angela screamed. Gripping Sparky tightly, she turned tail and ran back to her house, shouting for her mama and papa. Not that Jeff could blame her. He looked like a freaking nightmare. And it didn't help his case that he was still holding his knife and had fresh blood on both it and his hoodie.

The young killer sighed miserably. It was hard being a guardian for kids looking the way he did. Before he could stop himself, he reached up with his left hand and felt the leathery texture of his face, the cut in his mouth. He grimaced, putting his knife away.

"Well," He said out loud to no one in particular, "No sense in hanging around here." And with that, he walked off in the opposite direction, heading further into the woods.

_If Jane hears about this, she'll never let me live it down._

**A/N**: _I know there are probably naysayers out there just willing to send me hate mail for turning Slender Man, Jeff, and the others good. To which I say two things: a) screw you, this is MY story, and b) don't worry, they're still killers. Just for different reasons. BTW, I'll just come out and admit it right now-the story is partly inspired by Lovely girl 10's The Killer Duo and MadameMacabre's webcomic/series The Seer. If you've never heard of either of those two, I'd advise giving them a look. Anyway, what do you guys think of my story so far? I'll update again as soon as I can! Until then, review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything, and neither do you.__  
><em>

**WARNING: Mention of dismemberment in this chapter**

It was about ten when Jeff reached the old abandoned house he called home. He forced the door open, and was greeted by a teenage boy about his own age with a brown and blue hoodie, brown hair, and goggles.

"How'd it go?" The other boy, 'Ticci' Toby, asked.

"Not good." Jeff sighed. "I killed the bastard-but the kid stuck around-something I didn't find out until after I'd sliced him open." Toby looked at him in concern.

"Uh-oh."

"Kinda surprised you're here." Jeff said, cleaning his knife off on a nearby dish towel. "You get done early?"

"Yeah." Ticci Toby grinned. "I didn't have to lift a finger. When the guy saw me, he turned tail and ran-right into a speeding car."

"And the kids?" Jeff asked, inspecting the blood on his hoodie.

"They weren't hurt." Toby answered. "Their house was only a block away, so they were able to run back. I followed them in secret though, to make sure they made it back safely."

"So what was the guy-mugger? Psychopath?"

"Gang member." Toby answered. "The kids' dad was a cop. His plan was to hold them hostage until he agreed to release his pals from jail."

Even though Jeff was relieved to hear that the kids were okay, he couldn't help but scowl as he thought of the kind of scum that would use innocent kids to get at their dad. Even after five years, it never got any less sickening.

Jeff and Toby were only two of a small group. There was also Jane, Masky, Hoody, and Clockwork. All of them had something in common-their own parents had tried to kill them. Fortunately for the kids, they had a guardian angel in the form of a tall, thin, faceless man. Jeff stared off into space, flashing back to when he was twelve, to the night his life had changed forever.

* * *

><p><em>The young boy sat huddled in a corner, shaking in fear as he looked at the THING standing in front of him. His parents' body parts littered the room, ripped apart by that…that monster. <em>

_**Look what they've done to your face**__. The creature spoke in Jeff's mind. Its voice was a whisper which, although creepy, was strangely soothing. __**You poor thing. **__It reached out to touch him, and fear suddenly gripped Jeff's heart. _

"_Get back!" He shouted, picking up a knife from the floor and pointing it at the faceless man. "Don't come any closer!" The creature drew its hand back slightly, straightening. _

_**I don't blame you for being afraid of me. **__It said. __**But I assure you, I have no intention of harming you.**_

"_How do you expect me to believe that?!" Jeff demanded. "I just saw you kill my parents! You're a monster!"_

_**I will not deny it. But have you forgotten that your parents just tried to kill **_you_**? Do you remember the look in their eyes? **_

_Jeff's breath caught in his throat. He looked at his mother's head, which was lying nearby. Her eyes were completely black, with red pupils. Just like how they had looked when…_

_Jeff looked from his mom's severed head to his own gruesome reflection in the knife's blade. Despite himself, tears filled his eyes as everything came crashing down on him. He lowered the knife, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob. _

_**You are not the only child who this has happened to. **__The faceless man informed Jeff. __**There are others like you, whose parents have been seized by Zalgo and tried to kill them. **_

"_Zalgo?" Jeff asked. _

_**I understand if you say no-but do you want to come with me? **__Jeff stared intently at the creature, his mouth slightly agape. _

_**I can sense that you are a strong young man. **__The creature said. __**I could use your help. Besides, I feel like the least I could do after killing your parents is to look after you. I can't make any promises, but…**_

_As he was talking, Jeff looked past him to his brother Liu, who was lying on the floor. He wasn't moving, and Jeff felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Liu had walked in on their parents trying to kill Jeff and had tried to help his brother, only for their father to knock him aside. Jeff started to sob again as he remembered his brother's head connecting with the wall. He raised his hand to wipe some tears from his now lidless eyes. He was a deformed freak. His parents were dead. And there was a very good chance that his brother was dead too. As far as he saw, he didn't have much of a chance. _

"_Alright." He said quietly. The Slender Man looked at him inquisitively. "I'll go with you." Jeff said, louder. He looked up at the white nothingness where there should've been a face. "I can't really say I trust you. But if what you're saying is true-if there's something out there that's causing parents to turn evil and kill their kids-I can't just stand here and do nothing." He looked at his reflection again. "I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else."_

From that day on, the Slender Man became something of a father figure to Jeff. It was a very strange relationship they had, though. Jeff learned to kill, though he made a vow only to kill those who truly deserved it-namely those who would harm children. Strangely, the Slender Man never actually told Jeff about Zalgo. Whenever he asked, the faceless man would pretend not to hear, or change the subject. Shortly after Slender Man took Jeff in, he met Masky and Hoody, and they rescued the others along the way. Jeff noticed that while some of the people they killed had indeed been possessed by this 'Zalgo', most were just ordinary people. No. No ordinary person would, or COULD hurt a child.

"Jeff?" If Jeff had eyelids, he would've blinked. He just realized that Toby had been talking to him. He wasn't in any mood to listen, though. His mind was weighed down with thoughts.

"I'm going to bed." And with that he left Toby behind.

**A/N**: _Yeah-this was mostly just a flashback chapter. I'll do backstories for some of the other kids too, but I'll also have to make sure they don't all sound the same. In all honesty, I'm just making this up as I go along. I have some ideas though-don't worry guys, I'll try not to make this too lame._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Get real. If I owned ANYTHING, would I have any reason to write a fanfiction?_

Eight-year-old Sally Williams lifted another spoonful of cereal to her mouth as she watched the news.

"And in other news, police are still on the lookout for the murderer of 28-year-old Dale Henshaw. Mr. Henshaw was killed by a mysterious assailant, believed to be in his late teens, who was wearing a white hoodie and armed with a large knife…"

The reporter was cut short as Sally's mom switched off the TV.

"Sally, I don't want you watching that!" Mrs. Williams said. She shuddered. "The thought of some maniac out there stabbing people…"

"But wasn't he bad?" Sally asked. "They said he tried to attack a little girl." Sally's mom looked at her concern. She didn't like that her daughter had to learn about such adult things so young.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it right." Sally's dad cut in. "Murder is murder, no matter the motivation." Sally just went back to eating her cereal, and didn't say anything more. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

><p>At the same moment, someone else was watching the exact same story.<p>

"It was so scary!" Angela cried on TV as she was being interviewed. "His face was all white, with long black hair and these scars in his mouth…" A fork fell to the floor, but the teen made no attempt to pick it up.

"Are you alright, young man?"

"Y-yeah." The boy said. "It's just…nothing. Forget it." The nurse looked at him in concern.

"Want me to get you a clean fork?"

"No thanks, I was done anyway." The nurse gave him once more glance before walking out, and the boy looked at the TV. It couldn't be, could it?

_Is it really you? Are you out there?_

* * *

><p>Back at the killers' house, Jeff's prediction had come true. Jane was snapping at him about being irresponsible while Toby, Masky, Hoody, and Clockwork watched on.<p>

"…can't believe you're so stupid, what were you thinking?! A scared kid has seen your face, and now the cops will be looking for you! Honestly, when Slender Man hears about this…!"

"_First of all_," Jeff snapped, "…it wasn't my fault! I _told _the kid to run, how was I supposed to know that she was still right behind me?! I was a bit busy trying to fight off a pedophile! Second…where is tall, dark, and faceless, anyway?" He asked, noticing that their guardian wasn't with them.

"Out patrolling the woods." Jane answered. "For your sake, I hope he doesn't come back for a while." Jeff just glared at her. Jane the Killer was seventeen like him and Toby, and like him, she had white skin and long black hair. Hers was curly, however, and her eyes were also solid black. She was kind of pretty in a weird kind of way, and when she first joined their weird little family, Jeff had actually had a bit of a crush on her…for about two hours. Then he learned just how bossy and annoying she could really be.

"Slendy's not going to kill me for being spotted." He said in a deadpan tone.

"He _will _be pretty mad, though." Masky butted in. "Since the cops will be looking for someone fitting your description, that'll mean we'll have to pack up and move to another town, maybe even another state."

"All for the better, I say." Jeff said, his permanent grin growing wider. "I'm getting bored of this place, anyway." His grin then turned into a scowl. "Besides, if they're this worked up over a pedo being killed, the town can't be all that good anyway."

Hoody, who was sitting next to the window, suddenly froze up. It only lasted a second though, as he whipped around to look outside.

"You okay?" Clockwork asked, raising an eyebrow over her clock-eye.

"Yeah." Hoody said in a quiet voice. "I thought I sensed something." He shrugged. "Guess it was nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. Outside, a husky started off, running through the woods. It ran and ran, until it was clear from the trees, and bounded into town. In its haste, it almost got hit by a car, but managed to avoid being flattened at the last second when the driver swerved out of the way.

"You stupid mutt! Why don't you stay out of the road?!" The dog just ignored the man and kept running, until it ran into a clown who was selling balloons on the street side. The clown gave a blue balloon to a young woman, then turned to the dog as she walked off.

"Ah, there you are! How did it go?" He asked with a smile. The dog barked, and the clown nodded like he understood him.

"It was a success, then?" The dog barked again.

"No, I don't think we should do anything drastic just yet." The clown pulled himself up to his (very tall) height, and looked straight ahead. Even though he was still smiling and looked friendly on the surface, there was a sinister look in his eyes as he said

"Let's just keep an eye on them for now."

**A/N**: _Well, the rest of the gang is introduced. Yeah, boring couple of chapters-don't worry, there's gonna be some action in the next one. You can probably guess who the husky and the clown are and if you can't-rethink how much of a creepypasta fan you really are. Well, until next time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _I own my imagination and nothing else._

That day, Sally caused a ruckus in class. Not by getting into a fight, or arguing with the other kids, or yelling. It was by doing a drawing. Specifically, a drawing of a _certain_ faceless man. Thirty minutes of confused yelling and one phone call later, Sally's parents had come to speak to the principal. She waited outside, catching snatches of the adults' conversation-things like 'disturbing' and 'troubled'. Finally, the meeting was over and they all headed home.

"Sally," her dad started, "Where did you hear about this…thing?"

"Just around." Sally answered quietly. "I've heard people talking about the Slender Man, and I just thought it sounded interesting, so…"

"Sally, you DO know that kids started disappearing shortly after the stories started, right?" her mom asked.

"W…well, do _you_ think he's kidnapping them?" Sally asked nervously.

"I don't know _what's _going on, Sally." Her mom sighed. "There's just so much craziness going on right now in the world that I don't know what to think."

"Your mother and I aren't mad at you." Her dad assured her. "We're just concerned, is all. So do us a favor and put all the monsters and murderers and stuff out of your mind. Okay?" Sally nodded once in agreement. But the truth was, she doubted that would be so easy.

All her life, Sally had been fascinated by the strange and unusual. Sure, she liked princesses and dolls and stuff like other little girls her age. But every now and then, she also liked to pretend that she was the dragon instead, or the troll under the bridge. Sighing, she looked out the window, her mind a million miles away.

* * *

><p>Late that night, the killers were on their way out of town. To avoid suspicion, Slender Man had had the idea that they all break up into small groups and take different routes. So Jeff went with Clockwork, Jane was with Masky, and Hoody and Toby were together, with Slender Man trailing them in the shadows.<p>

"Chilly tonight." Masky said, hugging himself. He noticed Jane giving him a strange look, and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"What?"

"It's just that, in the three years since I've met you, I've only ever seen your face once." Jane informed him. "It's not messed-up or scary-looking like Jeff's, Clockwork's and mine. Why don't you take that mask off more?"

"Well, I can't show my face right now when we're out on the street now, can I?" The 19-year-old asked matter-of-factly.

"I don't mean _now_." Jane snapped. "I mean when we're in private. Safe, at home. You don't have to wear a disguise just so you don't scare people." At this, she self-consciously pushed up the sunglasses that were starting to fall off the bridge of her nose.

"I guess not," Masky started, "But this mask-this IS who I am now. The kid I was before I put it on-he doesn't exist anymore." As he said these words, he briefly flashed back to when he and Hoody, then known as Tim and Brian, were almost killed by their former friend, Alex. He still very clearly remembered the gun pointing right at him, the feeling of helplessness that they were about to be murdered. Under her sunglasses, Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say, _Batman_."

"Look." Masky indicated towards a strange person in a cloak who was standing across from them on the other end of the street, staring right at them. Jane narrowed her eyes at him. The person was short, about four feet, so she would've almost believed it was a child…except for the cloak, of course.

"Something we can help you with?" she asked cautiously. The person didn't say anything.

"Just ignore him, Jane." Masky said. "Let's just…"

"_**Zalgo**_." Both teens froze.

"What did you just…" Jane turned back to where the person had been standing, only to see that he had mysteriously disappeared.

"What the…"

"Over there!" Masky pointed to the tip of the person's cloak, where they were just turning a corner. He and Jane both took off running. It wasn't hard for them to catch up to the stranger, since their legs were longer than his. Finally, they had him cornered. Masky reached down and pulled off his hood to reveal…

"Link?" Masky blinked in surprise under his mask. As ridiculous as it might have sounded, the guy looked almost exactly like the hero of the Legend of Zelda video games, hat, pointed ears, and all. Except for his eyes. They were black with red pupils with red stuff, possibly blood, oozing out. The Link lookalike just hissed.

"_**Don't call me that! I hate it when people mistake me for that elf-I don't understand why Master had to give me this body…**_" Quick as a flash, Jane pulled out one of her knives and had it at the thing's throat.

"So you're working for Zalgo." She spat.

"Put that thing away, I'm not here for a fight."

"Then why **are **you here?!" Masky had joined Jane, pulling out his ax.

"_**To deliver a message.**_" The imp answered. Jane and Masky just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. An evil grin spread across the imp's face as he said

"_**Game on.**_" Jane was about to ask him what he was talking about, but suddenly a car alarm went off nearby, catching both her and Masky's attention. By the time they had turned back around, the creature was gone.

**A/N**: _Yes, at the request of Zaqhirix Cheshire (did I spell your name right?), Ben Drowned is in this story. There you go! And just to make sure, Masky's signature weapon IS an ax, right? I mean, I've seen Marble Hornets, but I just wanted to make sure. By the way, just to clarify, here's everyone's ages in the story-Jeff, Jane, and Toby are all seventeen, Masky is nineteen, Hoody is eighteen, and Clockwork is fifteen. So...do me a favor and review? Pretty please?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: (_Sing-song_) _I own nothing..._

Sally lay in bed, snuggled tightly under the covers. She had crawled in about a minute before and was just about to drift off to sleep, when a strange melody cut through the silence. Sally's eyes snapped open.

She recognized the song-'Pop Goes the Weasel'. Or, rather, a slow, eerie version of it. The little girl's blood ran cold.

_Why does it sound like it's right in my bedroom?_

She didn't wonder long, though, as after a second, her mind felt fuzzy. Sally stared blankly ahead, sitting up and pulling herself out of bed. She opened her door and, still in her nightgown, started walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Outside her window, the clown from before smiled coldly, his bright red hair and rainbow colors out of place in the inky darkness.<p>

"Sweet little thing." He mused out loud. "But are you sure about this?"

"_**Y̼̬̠̦̹̙̜o̹͝u̻̺̗̣̺̹ ̵͖͇̻̰͎̱͙q̪̱͖̰ų̰̱̤é̼̻̝̟͎͖s͔͈͉̪͔̱̣t͏i͏̩̪͚̼̩̳o̸̘̞ṋ̦̺̤͍ ̳̣̙̳͜y͎̕o̜͈̠̫͎u͔̹r̲͚̪͚̣̯ m̨̘̩̝̠a̛͔s̨̳̙͇͙̲t̥̠̺͖̥ę̬̲͚̗̱r̙̟͖?̡͈̜͍̥̣̩͔**_" An evil voice in his head asked. The clown flinched slightly.

"No, of course not!" He said quickly, apologetically, his smile disappearing.

"_**E̶̯̲͖̹͕̼̮v̹̘̥̯̩͓e͔̤̼͇̥̝n̦͉̘̲͎̗͘ ͖̹̩̥oń ̩͉̺̪̫ͅt̤̺̘͍̺h̙̯̺͓̰e̙͖͓͖̦ ͎̱̩̦̦̳ơ̖͇̝̮̖̰͉f̬̰̮f̣̠ ͏̞͇̜̠̘c͙̩̟̥͔h̨̟͔͓̪a̛̳̩̟nc̸̩̣͍͕̞̞e̝̫ ̼̘̺́t̞̣͎ha͉̣̲̰̺͎̱t̝͓̖̭ ̜͈I̲̤̹ ̗̱̗̠͔̟a͎̘̭͍̟̫͙m̫̖̺̱͎̺ ̗͎̙͜ͅm̧͎̻̞̹͓i̕s̛̞̯͉̪͔̲t̺̦̥̰̲ak̯̗e̱̰̗n͎͚,͈̲̪̲̯ t͕͕̺̻͇ͅh̢͎͔͚ó͈̞s̱̀e̪̲̰̲ͅ ̗se͕̟̫n̴̻͈̠̳͎͓̖t͇͘i̛m̻̟͖̩̺͕ḛ͚̬ņ̟̯͍͈͙t͔̕ͅa̢̰͖̭̹͇l͙̗͖͚ͅ ̨͚͓̮̱̟ͅf͔̱͖̫̗̲o͇̯o͕͍͉̜̻͔̮͟ls͏͉͔̦͚̺̥̰ ̘͙͉ͅw̪̥̲͉̬̣̬i̟͍̺͝l̻̖̪̻l̡͇̫̩͇ ̜̱̟̥̘́ͅn̰̜o̪͍̲̱̺̟̯t ̙͉̩͈͚͍̯͠b̟͇̥e̺͓̰͈ ̮͙͘a̦̰̯͙͙͔͎ḇ̟̮̦̱̀l͈̟̬̘͇͙͉e̴͉̖̻̫̮̣̻ ̳̬̺̗t̡͓̘̳o̷̟̖̩̬̝̬ ̵r͓̦͔̼̘̣͜ͅe̢͍̰s͖͓i͙͎̮̞s̭t҉̲̘̱͚̪ ̡̩͓̪̗a ̧̟̪c͘h̡͚̹̞̤i͇l͙̭̳̯̺̠͈͝d̙̬͍̻̘ ͏̩̳̭̱̗͖͎i̮̹̯̦̱ͅn̝̠̜ ̰̦d̦̙̘̹a͖̯̻̬̮̱͠ͅn̪̤͠g̙͚e̪̳̳̳̳͇r̞̞̰͓͈̝.̨**_" The clown turned his eyes back to the house.

* * *

><p>The creepy music hadn't gone unheard by the killers.<p>

"The hell is that?" Jeff asked. Clockwork was about to answer, but then her one good eye fell on Sally walking out across the street. Sally's eyes were glowing a faint blue, and Clockwork automatically knew that she was in a trance.

"Trouble." The pair started to walk over to the girl, but a dog suddenly ran out of the shadows and started barking ferociously at them. Jeff scowled.

"Dammit mutt, get out of the way!" The dog just let out a growl low in its throat and leaped at the male killer, pinning him to the ground.

"Jeff!" Clockwork started to run to help him, but Jeff shouted

"Forget me! Get the girl!" Clockwork nodded and ran over to Sally as the clown stepped out of the shadows, holding a hand out as if to welcome her, though the glint in his eyes was anything but friendly.

"Hey!" Clockwork shouted. "Get away from her!" She tossed one of her knives at the clown, and he just barely moved out of the way, avoiding getting stabbed in the arm.

"Whoa! That was too close!" He shook a finger at Clockwork in a scolding manner. "Now now, teenaged girls shouldn't be playing with sharp things! I've got something better for you." He pulled out a long, thin balloon and blew into it before twisting it around, making a balloon sword.

"Ta-da!" He held the balloon out to Clockwork, who just gave him an unimpressed look.

"Very funny. Now, care to tell me what you were going to do to that little girl?" She pointed to Sally, who was staring vacantly ahead, swaying slightly, her eyes still glowing.

"Why, I just wanted to show her a few of my tricks! Make her laugh! After all, isn't that what all clowns want?"

"Yes, but in the middle of the night?" Clockwork scoffed. "You're not fooling me for a second, clown." She gripped her remaining knife tightly in her right hand. "Who or _what _ever you are, I'm only giving you one warning-let the girl go or I carve you like a turkey." The clown's smile finally disappeared, and he let out a sigh as he popped the balloon sword.

"Must everything end in violence?" He changed his tune quickly though, smiling again with a shrug. "Eh, why not? But first…" He tapped Sally with one of his long fingers, and her eyes closed as she collapsed on the side of the road.

"Wouldn't want to traumatize the brat now, would we? After all, the sight of me making balloon animals out of your intestines might be too much for her to handle." Clockwork scowled.

"Creepy bastard. Y'know, I never liked clowns." She then suddenly realized something. "Wait a second…the music stopped."

"Of course!" The clown said gleefully, throwing his long arms up into the air. "A clown's only as good as his tricks, after all!" As Clockwork watched, the clown's colors started to melt away like ink. His red hair became black and wiry, his fingers sharpened into claws, and within a matter of seconds he no longer looked like a clown, but a demonic black-and-white hellspawn.

"And Laughing Jack has the best tricks in town!" Laughing Jack grinned evilly at Clockwork, the red color from his hair looking horribly like bloody tears as he asked "So my dear, how would you like for me to kill you tonight?"

**A/N**: _Hoo boy! Clockwork vs. Laughing Jack! How will this turn out?! So, bad news guys, I lost my flash drive, and since I was writing the story on it, I now have to completely rewrite the next chapter from memory, and I can't guarantee when the next update will be :( I REALLY hope I find my flash drive soon, but for now, just be patient with me, okay guys? Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _I'm a broke kid who can barely afford to do her laundry every week. Do you really think I own ANYTHING?_

Clockwork gripped the hilt of her knife tightly, mentally preparing herself for a fight. Still wearing that evil smile of his, Laughing Jack stretched his arms out towards her like rubber, and Clockwork moved out of the way. She tried to slash at the clown, but he was faster, and this time, Clockwork couldn't get away of the way. Laughing Jack swatted her aside like a bug, and the girl went flying into a nearby lamppost. The black-and-white clown's smile grew wider as he started to wrap his long arms around Clockwork, intending to crush her.

Quick as a flash, Clockwork grabbed her other knife, which was lying nearby, and plunged both blades into Laughing Jack's arms. He let out a cry of pain and Clockwork jumped up, kicking him in the face. Laughing Jack staggered backwards a little, but composed himself enough to let that annoying grin cross his face again.

"Heh, you're strong." He grinned back at Clockwork. "I _love _it when my victims put up a fight! That makes it all the more fun!" After saying this, the clown did something very, _very _disgusting. Leaning forward, he vomited up a wave of cockroaches. Despite being a trained killer, Clockwork felt some bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it down and started kicking off some roaches that started crawling on her pant leg.

"Get off! Ugh!"

Unfortunately, Clockwork was so preoccupied with the roaches that she didn't notice Laughing Jack disappearing and reappearing behind her. Jeff, who had managed to crawl from under Smile Dog, just managed to shout out

"Behind you!" before Smile resumed trying to bite his face off. Clockwork turned around-only for Laughing Jack to push her roughly to the street, pinning her down with inhuman strength as the disgusting cockroaches started crawling over her.

"Hmm…how to go about finishing you off?" Laughing Jack pondered. "I know! I think I'll just let my little friends here eat their fill of you!" He chuckled. "That should be a barrel of laughs!"

"F-fuck you!" The line was meant to be brave and defiant, but in spite of herself, Clockwork couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She just hoped that she looked braver than she sounded. LJ chuckled darkly.

"Such a rude girl-just for that, I think I'll punish you a little more before actually killing you." He grabbed one of Clockwork's knives from her hand and she felt her heart stop as he pointed it near her right eye.

"You're already missing one eye, how about we make it even? At least if you're completely blind, _you won't have to see all the horrible things that are going to happen to you_!"

Clockwork's heart stopped. The clown's voice sounded much more inhuman, much more _evil_. A look of pure horror crossed her face as Laughing Jack lowered his hand to hurt her with her own knife.

Suddenly, he stopped. The monster clown let out a short cough and dropped the knife. It landed near Clockwork's head, though not close enough to do her any harm. She looked from it to Laughing Jack, who, she noticed, had about three black tendrils protruding through his chest.

_**Take your claws off my protégé.**_

Laughing Jack moved his head slowly to see Slender Man behind him. He didn't know whether or not it was his imagination, but the black-suited creature seemed even bigger, towering over even him. He had the feeling that if he had a face, it would be full of rage. Laughing Jack quickly let Clockwork go and stood up, the cockroaches disappearing.

_**So…you are Zalgo's newest minion, are you? He always did have a sick sense of humor. **_His tentacles tensed up, and Laughing Jack felt a surge of pain go through his body.

_**Guess he forgot to tell you that I don't take kindly to people attacking children, INCLUDING my own. So unless you want to be torn to pieces, I'd advise you leave. **_The clown cringed. Being an inhuman abomination, he didn't die that easily, but that didn't make him immune to pain. He turned back to Clockwork with a grimace.

"Lucky your master was here to save you! Guess we'll have to finish this little game next time!"

And, with a snap of his fingers, the clown disappeared, along with Smile Dog. Jeff ran over to Clockwork.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Clockwork answered, though she still sounded a little shaken up. She looked up at Slender Man as she pulled herself up. "Thanks for the save."

_**You are extremely lucky that I came when I did. Zalgo and his minions are far more dangerous than anyone you've ever taken on before. Fighting one of them was foolish.**_ Clockwork looked down at the street in embarrassment.

_**Well, **_Slender Man softened, _**you are alive, and that's all that matters. **_

"Wait a second." Jeff suddenly remembered. "What about the…" He turned back to where Sally had been, only to see that she was no longer there.

"What the? Where'd she go?"

"I guess when Chuckles disappeared, his powers sent her back home." Clockwork mused. "At least, I hope so."

_**As long as the child is safe, it's out of our hands. **_Slender Man said decisively. _**Come. We must keep moving.**_

* * *

><p>And with that, the killers kept walking through the night. At about one in the morning, they finally passed city limits, and kept going until they met up at an old, abandoned manor.<p>

"Big, empty, creepy…feels like home already!" Ticci Toby cracked.

"Can we just get inside?!" Jane demanded. "My feet are killing me." Hoody walked up to the door and picked the lock, and a 'click' indicated that his efforts were successful. He reached up and turned the knob, starting to walk inside; until he froze.

"What is it?" Masky asked. "What…?" He and the others walked up to the entrance, and stopped in their tracks as they saw what their quietest member was staring at. Or, rather, _who_.

A pair of big, inquisitive eyes stared up at the killers.

"Wh-where am I?" Some way, somehow, Sally had ended up in their new home.

**A/N**: _Hoo boy, seems like Laughing Jack played one last trick on the group after all. How will Sally react to the group? What will this mean for our protagonists? What is Zalgo planning? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Stay tuned to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of the creepypasta characters, they were made by much more talented people than me._

Mrs. Williams yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." She said to her husband as she started to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Mornin'." Mr. Williams said from behind his newspaper. Mrs. Williams frowned.

"Where's Sally? Doesn't she know it's a school day? It's not like her to sleep in."

"Well, everyone has off days." Mr. Williams said, not looking up from the story he was reading about experiments in Russia.

"I'm going to check on her." Mrs. Williams said. "Start the bacon, would you?" Without waiting for a response, she started up the stairs.

"Sally? Sally, are you awake? Come on, it's time for…" She opened the door and was greeted with an empty room. The bed was unmade, indicating that Sally should've been up and about, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_Okay, calm down. Maybe she just went to the bathroom?_ Mrs. Williams went to Sally's bathroom. No Sally. She walked all through the upstairs, her heartbeat quickening as she looked around for her daughter. Finally, the truth dawned on her.

"Derek!" She yelled, running downstairs. "Derek, Sally's gone! I can't find her anywhere!" That news finally caused the man to drop his paper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sally was still looking at the killers, blinking her big green eyes.<p>

"H-hello?" She said in a small voice. Jeff was the first to react. He yelled and pulled his hood up, not wanting a repeat of the incident two nights ago. As he turned his back to Sally to hide his face, the little girl pulled herself up.

"Um, are you okay Mister?" Jeff ignored the look Jane gave him, which clearly showed that she thought he was an idiot, and instead turned to Sally. To his surprise, he saw that there was no fear in her eyes, only curiosity and an innocent sense of wonder.

_She's not afraid?_

Masky cleared his throat.

"Um, little girl? How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Sally said. "The last thing I remember was waking up to a strange noise in my bedroom late at night…and now I'm here." She then let out a gasp of realization.

"The clown! I remember seeing a clown outside for about a second before I passed out!" Clockwork scowled.

"So after our little encounter, he ended up sending you here, to our new home. But why?"

"D-do you know who we are?" Toby asked nervously.

"Yes." Sally answered, and all the killers felt a lump form in each of their throats. To their surprise, however, a big smile crossed her face as she said

"You're heroes!"

Now it was the gang's turn to stare at her. Even Jeff turned back around to give her a look of disbelief.

"I heard stories about you guys, how you save kids." She pointed at Jeff. "You saved that little girl the other night, right?" Jeff nodded slowly.

"Yeah…but aren't you scared of us?" He resisted the urge to add 'of me?', and Sally shook her head, still smiling.

"You saved me too, right? So I know for sure that you're good!" Jeff resisted the urge to smile big as Slender Man said

_**This is not good.**_ Sally started a little as he appeared in front of the group, but her brief surprise was soon replaced with a look of awe as she looked up at him.

"Slender Man…" Slendy regarded her.

_**You are very far from home, little one. My guess is that you were sent here to make it look like we kidnapped you with the intent of causing you harm. **_

For the first time, Sally looked a little scared as she realized where she was.

"Wait a second…where am I?"

"Blair County." Hoody said in a monotone voice.

"That far?!" Sally gasped. "My mommy and daddy must be worried about me!"

"Can you teleport her back?" Jane asked Slender Man.

_**I can only travel short distances at a time.**_ Slender Man informed her. _**Even with my best efforts, it would take a couple hours to get the girl back to her home. And in broad daylight, there's a greater risk of me being seen. **_

"So…so I'm stuck here?" Against her will, Sally felt tears start to well up in her eyes. All the killers looked at each other nervously. Even though they were self-proclaimed protectors of children, they weren't so good at actually dealing with them, since most children who DID see them were scared of them. And now, with this lost, confused little girl in front of them, they felt just as helpless and lost as she must have.

Finally, Jane stepped forward and did something that was very, _very out _of character for her. Kneeling down to Sally's height, she pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She whispered into Sally's ear. "What's your name?"

"S-Sally." Sally sniffled.

"Alright, well, Sally? I know this seems bad, but I promise, you'll be alright. We'll get you home as soon as we can, and until then, we won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" Sally nodded. She trusted the older girl, and the rest of the group. She didn't know how, but she could tell that in spite of their scary looks, they were all good deep down.

_I just hope Mommy and Daddy aren't too worried._

**A/N**: _Well, looks like Sally's staying with the group for now. Hope you guys didn't think this chapter was too lame or everyone was too out of character or anything. BTW, did you happen to catch the reference to a certain OTHER creepypasta? ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own squat._

_The sound of sobbing came from the bathroom. Margaret slowly, deliberately, walked to the door and turned the handle, seeing the older of her two sons looking at his reflection in the mirror, his shoulders shaking as quiet sobs escaped him._

"_Jeff?" Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at her. He could barely look at himself. So instead, he gripped the sides of the bathroom sink and looked down. _

"_I…I couldn't sleep." He said in a quiet voice. "I decided to go to the bathroom, and when I saw myself in the mirror…" He couldn't finish. He just squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of everything that had happened that day flashed back into his mind. _

_Those stupid bullies, Randy, Keith, and Tony had ganged up on him at another kid's birthday party, tried to shoot him, and set him on fire, ruining his face. When Jeff saw his face for the first time in the mirror at the hospital, he was too shocked to speak. No, that wasn't it. He was _numb_. He couldn't process the sight of his reflection, of what had happened to him, of what those BASTARDS had done to him. Jeff never cared much about his appearance before, but now, seeing it a second time, letting it all sink in…_

_Jeff felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt at how worried he must've made her._

"_I…I'm sorry, Mom." He said in a quiet voice. _

"_I'm sorry too, Jeff." Margaret then gripped his shoulder tighter. "__**S̺̙͙ͅo̺̖̪͙͚̩̠͟r̡̗͓ŕ̯̼y̛̖ ͖͓̖̱̻̪t̝͙͢h̝̟̕o̭̕s̟̩͖̺͉̬͜e̟̞̪̞ ̪̝͎̦̦̮̖͞l͙͍͈̬̙̯i̜t͈̼t͍̰̠l̡e̳͎̤̟͖ ͍̖̗́b͠a̝͓̣̳s̯͔̳͚̱͇̫͝t͈̳͚̼ͅͅa̛r̷̙̱̟ḓ̢̘̙͇̣s̞̠ ͖̙̣͈͍d̪̩͍͔̘͇i͈̖ͅd̺̥̞̮n͏͙̜̣'̖͇̳̟͍ṭ̡ ̣̮̱͔ͅf͎͢i̦͎̲ṇ̷̺͖̼̰̘͎ís̗̦̼h͙̳̘̗̮͉͓͠ ̦̞̹̙y̳͉͍̦̬̳o̷ù̲̱̗̘ ͇̭̰o̰̹͎̟f̭̀f̢̹̜̹ ̗̘̗͢l̝̳͉̕i̯͢k̡̤̦͎̮e͈̺ ̳̱̭̤̙̺́t͚̙͔̲̙̫̗h͙͈̤͇̀e҉̱y͇͕̯̣ ̞͈̻͓̤̙͢w͉̪e̼̺r̻̳̻e ̴̟̭̬s̖͇̻̝̹͎͠ú͉p̡̼̲̞̮̥̘ͅp̵̠̫̹̺͕̠o̯̟̜͍̮̭s̹̜͜e̡̠̦̫̝̰d̦ ̷̱̙t̞͙̪͚͓͔͕o̻̦̗̫̺̲**__**.**__"_

_Suddenly, Jeff felt himself being thrown against the mirror. The glass shattered, and Jeff fell to the floor, blinking stars out of his vision. He hadn't gotten cut, though his head was pounding. He didn't have time to sit still, however, as Margaret grabbed a shard of glass and started to lunge at him. Jeff let out an alarmed shout and moved out of the way before she could cut him. _

"_Mom, why are you….?!"He got a good look at his mother's face, and gasped as he saw her eyes. They were solid black, except for her pupils, which were red, and were oozing black inky stuff. Jeff felt fear grip his heart as his mother, who he used to go to for protection and comfort, gave him a manic grin. _

"_**Wh͙̗á̼̣t͔̻̼'̨s ̟͙͍͡t̻̩̖̫̤̕h̻̀e͈̱͍̠̯̼͕ ̜͇̟m̝̯̤̠͘ͅa̱̮̫̦̗̳t̗̘͍̹t̥̰͈̰e͔̦͓͖̥̻͕ṟ̷͎͖̩̦̞̜,̘͍̠ ̟͍͔̦̭̩J̼͙e̹̺̪̝̮͔̼f̰̜̤̥f̻̥͇?̷ I͍̝̦̪̞͢ ̱̠͉̥p͖͇̯͙̬r̰͚o͖m͚̹̝̻͙̀i̞̼̲̪s͙͓̟̲͔̪̫ȩ̻̖̫̟̬̩͎ ͡ṭ͙͚̱h͕̻̗ḭ̖̞̘̹̬̞s̫̤̜̠̳̟̭ ̠̖̦͇͟w̟o̵̩̺͎͉̟ͅn̻̯'̩͓͕͍t͏̯ ͍̠h̤̱̞̹͍̲u̝̟̫͕̯r͕̺̼̟̝͇̝t̛͔͙̣͈.̗͝.͇̮.͖̦̗͓͇̹M̲U̷͍͎C̠̣H͈̠̳.̩̰͇͓͈̣̮͝**__" _

_Peter came out of the couple's room, and Jeff turned to him in fear._

"_Dad, help! Mom's…!" He then suddenly stopped as he saw that his father's eyes looked the same as his mother's. This evil force, whatever it was, had BOTH of his parents._

"_**A̝͎͚̩̼͈r̪̥̰͙͇̤e҉̤̟̩̩̲̙ ̱͎̠̙͡y̹͙̘̗͡o̰̭u̪ ̣͍̳̘͖͍̻g̸͚̝̭iͅv̪̝̗͖̘̺i͈͝n͞g̨͙͇̱̰̖͇̹ ̧̪͚y͚̤̳͓̹̟o͖̠̱̣͔̕u̷̱̹̝̞̭̠r̦̘̲̭̬ ̗̘̞͍̹m̥̝͢o͉̪t̗̝̹̹̯ͅh̺̻͍̝͕ͅer̠ ̴t̜r͍͖͔̥̭̖̕ọ͈͚̺̼̜̞u͡b͔̩̺̩l̸̯͔e̷̦̪̥̝̩̬?̥͕͈̘͖͚̟ ͕̹̭̙̗̰̬B̦͍̙̯͚e͈ ̜͓̹̥́a̳͕͍̤ͅ ̬͎͚̟̱̮g͖o̼̦̟̗̩̪od̠̪̮͠ ̩̠͉͍̳b͖̤̘͈̳o̹̟̫y̶̝̭̤ ̭̲̟͈́ąnd̕ ̨̝̱l͉̗̤ͅa̯̝̘͝y҉̘̫͙̜ ̬̪d͈͚̱̠o̱̲̤͢ͅw̕n̰̮͔̫͕͈͢.ͅ**__" Jeff tried to escape, but his dad caught him by the hair and tossed him roughly to the floor. He then held down either of his arms as Margaret loomed over him, still holding the shard of mirror in her hand. Her evil smile grew even wider as she saw tears of pure terror starting to form in her son's eyes._

"_**Ẁ͚̭̰̭̺͔h̵̟͚̖a̙̺̦͕͎͢t̤͓͖̳ͅ'̰̮̞͕̥̯s̖ ̮̳͉͟w̸̻̟̜i̬̤͡t̤͔h̻̼̘ͅ ̖̺͠t͖͈h̴̩̦̻̫̥̗á̭͓̯͉̹̟̠t̼ ̭̖̠̱͔̝͟ͅf͝ac̠e̷͔̥͔?͓̱͕̕ ̙̳̰͍̠Y̩̰͍̺o̸͎͔̘̰̦̱ͅu̗̪̰͎̤ ̢͎̲̩̺͚l̳͙̯̲͈̕o͉̹̮̱̟o͚̤̖̫̙̤̕k̭͍͞ ̮̥̥̹̘ͅs̖͍o͙ ̗̖s͕̣͇cą̥͈̳̟̣̬r̩͖̖̮ͅe̤̭̖d͉̹̦̱͔̥.͔.̙̠͕͉̝̮̣.̖̩̻̖̬̝I͓͕̰̰̻ ͞k̡̻n͟o͎̠̺w̖̪̼͇̝̤͟!̛͚̱ ̥̻̗̱̹M͇͕͓͔̀a҉̳̰͇̙y͚̥̦̯̤b͠e̴̝ ̸͖y̭̪o̝̦̖ù̥̜̦̮̻̘̩ ̟̼͉͖̥̯j̙͖͉̜̙u̼͓̠̮̙͟ͅs̬t̶͕̮͇͙̣͙̖ ̻̱͈̭͉n̳͇̪̰̲̱ͅe͍̳e̻͕̹͎͕̞d͍͔̥̖̹ ̹̙a͎̮̭͖̳̪̟ ̱̣̦̯̯n̫ic͕̬͕e͖̺̭͎͙͡ ̵̲̤̲bi͓̟͍̳̮̦̜g̳̩̬̙͈̥ ̰̗̞͈̗̱̣sm͈͇͓͞i͘l̳͓e͏̬̣!̵**__" _

_And on that note, she knelt down, and Jeff felt his heart stop as she stuck the sharp piece of mirror in the left side of his mouth. _

No. _He silently pleaded. _No, please!

_**Slash.**_

_Jeff let out a scream of agony as his mouth was sliced open. Margaret then stuck the glass in the right side as Jeff's older brother suddenly appeared. _

"_Mom? Dad?" Jeff looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_Liu, help me!" When Liu saw exactly what was going on, his eyes widened with shock and horror._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" He rushed forward to help his brother, but his father was faster. He let Jeff go to intercept his older son._

"_**S̺t̳̝͢a͈͈̹̠̻̫͕y ̧̦͉͍̤o̢̠̺̦̹̦ư͙t̗̹̙ ̻̙̰̜ͅͅọ̡͕̱f͎͓͍ ̷̙t̳͎͓͈̹h̩̩͕is͙̺̗̥̝͉͢,̟̦ ̩̼͍̮͎L̰̤̰ì̤̮̘̜̫u̶͎̘!̤͚͇̭͔ ̢̮T͖̲̻̗͙͖h͖̮͎̹͕̦͖i̫̫̺̘̭͍s̨͍̭̙̣͓̣ ̧͈̝̺ͅd̶o̟̯̥̥̯͕ͅe̷̮̖̜̞s̯̺n̫̹͕̗̕'̧̻͍̻̦̝͔t͏̗̭̤̦͕̖̣ ̭̩͜c̫̜͙̞̟̥ͅo̘̰͉ń͇̥̙̯c̗̫̭e͔r̷̥̤͚̥n̶ y̟͔̙̥o̹͞ṳ̢!̹͝**__" Grabbing Liu, he tossed him down the stairs, and Jeff heard a 'crack' as his brother's head collided with the floor. By now Jeff was openly crying, his heart pounding in fear._

This isn't real! This is a nightmare!

_Jeff didn't have much more time to think, however, as his mother rounded back on him and finished carving his mouth. Jeff put his hands over his eyes as his body wracked with sobs. _

"_**L͎̬ooḱ̜ͅ,̷̮͉̭ ̱̣ḍ̛̥̭͓͚ͅo̳̝̤̹̠͙n'̷̣t̳̲̖ ͈̥̫y̸̘̼o҉͉̗͚u̧͎̩̯̥̭̱ͅ ͙̰̫̘̻͎w̵á̱̱̮̣̣n̙͔̱̭̟͖t̲͖͍̺ ̠͍̳̳́t̝o ͔̯̕s̭̼̮e͔̩͔̬͈̗̤e̩̖̮̱̼̬ͅ ͖̫̖h̩̰o̰̠̤͝w҉̻͔ ̳͔b̘̣͇̩̯e͈̹̥̰͈͔͙͝a͖̬͎̝̞̗͈u̥͚͈t̤̫̼̞͡į͍̣͓f͉̩͙ͅu͕̝̮ḻ̙͚̲͡ͅ ̬̻̺̪̝y̧̞̣̟͎o̧̜͚̥͇̪͓u̷ͅ ̶͖lo͙͈̗̪̪̖ͅo̧͕͖k̭ n͔̫̤̖o͍̘̦w̝̦̜̗͓̙?̯̪̦̞̦̣͇**__" Margaret frowned, and Peter slapped Jeff, causing a fresh wave of pain to spread over his twice-mutilated face._

"_**L̟̱̥̮͡o̜̖͉͙̗o̶̩̦͍̺̰k̢̥̤͙̳͔̝̪ ̫̲̳a̝̜̺̹̟̠͝t͙͓͈̪̟̯ ̻͔y̷̱̞͈̟̻o̸̳̺̗̤͈ų̱̘̭̭̮r͔͙͡ ̡̘̮͓̹͍m͔o͎̬̳͍͢t́ẖe̲͉̤͖r̟͚̳ ̗̩̭̞̝̞̗w̱h̲̱ẹ̛̖̤̼͍̜n̫̦̠͚̹͓̜͜ ҉͕̙͈͈ͅs̤̥̬h̫͔e̳̠̜̖̫ͅ'͈͙̱͚̰́s̢̟ ͎͓ͅt̬̞͔̮̹̭͈͝a̭̥̩͕ͅl̹̘͖̬ͅk̗͓̝͍͈̳i̤̖̟͕n̗͈͇̲̦g͖͘ ̬̘͓t̪̯o̪̝̬̖͖͖ ̴̗y̖͈̜̭̳̰̲o̭͖̝͉̠̖u̢̳̱͓̝!̷͙̼̺̤̱**__" He grabbed the shard of glass from his wife and sliced off Jeff's eyelids. Jeff screamed in pain, confusion, and fear. Was he going to die? Were his own parents really about to kill him? He turned his head to the side, preparing himself for his fate._

* * *

><p><em>Liu's hearing was the first sense to return to him as his consciousness slowly came back.<em>

"_I just saw you kill my parents! You're a monster!" Liu's heart stopped. _

Jeff?

_Despite himself, Liu found himself floating in and out of consciousness, probably due to his head trauma. However, he heard a quiet, creepy voice asking_

_**Do you want to come with me? I can sense that you are a strong young man. I could use your help.**_

_Liu managed to crack his eyes open a little, just enough to see the humanoid abomination standing in front of his little brother._

What is that thing? Jeff, no! You can't trust him!

"_Alright."_

_Liu watched helplessly as the thing took Jeff's small hand in its larger, creepily long-fingered one, and the two disappeared. _

Jeff!

* * *

><p>"So…how long's the kid been here, again?"<p>

"Five years." The nurse looked at the slumbering young man with a hint of concern in her eyes. "Ever since the incident with his brother. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but the most popular theory is that his parents went insane after seeing their younger son's ruined face and tried to kill him, and the kid fought back and killed them out of self-defense."

"Damn. And they didn't find Liu until the next morning?"

"Yeah. The screaming woke up the neighbors, but they weren't able to get the police until about five. And when they saw the mangled bodies…"

"Stop!" The young intern shuddered. "That's…that's too horrible." She looked at the nurse, thinking of her next question carefully. "W-what happened to his brother?"

"He just disappeared. No one knows his whereabouts, but since his body wasn't found, most people think he's still alive. When Liu came in, though, he was spouting all kinds of crazy stories-stuff about him disappearing with a monster…"

**A/N**: _I'm just going to come out and admit it right now-this chapter is the result of writer's block. Though at least now you know that Liu was the guy in the hospital from the third chapter. And I promise he'll play an important part later in the story, and that the next chapter will be better. Just bear with me, guys. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own it, never will._

The first thing Toby saw when he woke up was a little girl standing over him.

"Hello!" He let out a start, bolting up in surprise. Suddenly, he remembered everything. Of course. Sally.

"Oh, hey there." He said, smiling under his bandana. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock." Sally said. "It's almost afternoon." She giggled. "You were sleepy." Toby chuckled.

"Well, I _was_ walking all through the night."

"Jeff, Jane, Masky, and Hoody went out to get food." Sally informed Toby as he got out of bed.

"And where's the big guy?"

"You mean Slendy?" Sally asked. "I don't know. I think I saw him earlier-but he's not here right now. Clockwork's still here, though." Toby stared at her.

_Slendy?_

"Hey, um, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sally asked nervously, pressing her fingers together.

"Fire away." Toby said, changing into a fresh new hoodie.

"Well-don't be offended or anything, but why do you all look so weird? I mean with Masky and Hoody wearing masks, and the way Jeff, Jane, and Clockwork look…"

"That's kind of a sore subject…" Toby scratched the back of his head nervously. "But the thick of it is-there's a reason all of us are together. When we were younger, a demon named Zalgo took control of the people closest to us-our parents, our friends, whoever. And…he tried to make them kill us. Some of us were lucky enough to get away without a scratch-me, Masky and Hoody. The others, however…"

"T-their own parents?" Images of Jeff's, Jane's, and Clockwork's faces flashed through Sally's mind. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought that any parent could do that to their own children.

"To be fair, they were possessed!" Toby said, trying to calm Sally down. That just made her shiver some more, and Toby mentally cursed himself.

_Idiot! You've scared her! Nice job!_

"That explains my uncle." Toby looked at her in surprise.

"Huh? Your uncle?"

"He…he didn't try to kill me or anything." Sally said, looking down at the floor nervously. "But about a week ago, my Uncle Johnny came over for dinner one night. He put me to bed…but there was something weird about him. He had this creepy smile, and he tried to climb into bed with me." Toby's mouth fell open under his bandana.

"He _what_?!"

"I shouted at him to get out, but he tried to take my nightdress off. My dad heard me shouting and came to my door. He pulled Uncle Johnny off me and called the police. I don't know what he was going to do but…but it was real scary!" Tears started to run down Sally's face, and Toby knelt down, patting her head, much like Jane had hugged her earlier that morning.

"Hey, it's okay now. You're alright. As long as you're with us, me and the others aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sally hugged him and Toby let her, making a mental note to pay Sally's uncle a visit in jail at some point in the near future.

"Hey…how about we go for a walk?" Sally nodded, and Toby pulled himself up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at that moment, Masky and Hoody were in a grocery store in their civilian identities as Tim and Brian. They luckily had some money, so they were getting supplies, and Jeff and Jane were at another store in disguise.<p>

"Excuse me, young man?" Tim turned to look over at the old lady.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard the news about those awful hooligans who go around killing people?" Tim feigned surprise.

"A bunch of killers?"

"Oh, yes!" The old lady's face filled with fear. "It's the most terrifying thing-I've heard stories. And now people are saying that they've kidnapped a little girl!"

"Really? That's terrible." Tim prided himself on his excellent acting skills as Brian said

"Well, we'll be careful, don't you worry ma'am."

"Oh, I sure hope so." The old lady squeezed either of their hands. "You both seem like such nice boys. Wouldn't want anything happening to you." And with that, she left the store.

"Well, that was random." Tim smirked. "Ironic that we disguise ourselves by NOT wearing masks." This last part he said only loud enough so that Brian could hear him, and the other boy nodded and went back to looking at bread.

* * *

><p>Outside, the old lady went into an alley, where she was met with the figure of Ben Drowned.<p>

"_**Hello.**_"

"The plan worked without a hitch." The old lady said, an unnaturally evil look crossing her face. "When I touched those two fools, I looked into their minds. I know where they live-and the girl is still there."

"_**Excellent!**_" Ben said with evil glee. "_**Now for a little…test to see if Master's suspicions are correct.**_"

"I was hoping you'd say that." The old lady started to shrink, changing form until she resembled a certain blue video game hedgehog, albeit with black eyes and red pupils, like Ben.

"_**Now the fun can REALLY begin!**_"

**A/N**: _And so, Sonic .EXE makes his debut! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _I own it like I own the ocean._

**A/N: Can you spot the reference to a CERTAIN horror game in this chapter? ;)**

.EXE absolutely _loathed _his most recent form. He understood his master's reasoning behind giving him that body, of course-he deliberately made it so that his minions resembled something that children would be drawn to; a dog, a clown, etc.

Still, he couldn't help but sneer every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Being stuck in the form of that blue, ridiculous-looking…he couldn't even call it a hedgehog with a clear conscience. .EXE had seen hedgehogs a couple times before, and they looked NOTHING like that. He had limited shapeshifting, but he could only use it at certain times, namely when Lord Zalgo felt it necessary to his plans, like just now, when he was disguised as an old lady to get close to Masky and Hoody. He wished that he could at least make himself bigger and stronger, or do something to make himself look scarier, like Laughing Jack with his 'melting colors' trick.

Still, there was _one _advantage to this form-the speed. .EXE zipped through the streets so fast that no one could see him. Everyone just assumed that it was just a particularly strong gust of wind that whipped past them, messing up their hair or blowing their skirts up. .EXE just kept running, faster than any car, barely feeling the breeze on his face, or seeing the buildings. There was only one that he cared about seeing. Soon enough it was in his sights-as was the little girl and teenagers. Clockwork had asked to come along with Toby and Sally on their walk, though they agreed not to go too far, just a couple blocks so a) they would know when the others got back, and b) so nobody would see them.

* * *

><p>"I'm kinda hungry." Sally said. "Can we go to that pizza place?"<p>

"Not a good idea." Toby advised her. "Best to stay under the radar. Besides, I've heard things about that place…like how the animatronics come alive at night…"

Clockwork snorted.

"That's ridiculous."

"Said the killer living with other killers _and _a faceless man with tentacles and fighting a scary shadow demon and his minions of darkness."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

The moment was suddenly cut short by a bright blue blur rushing by and snatching Sally away from under their noses.

"Sally!"

"Dammit!" Clockwork pulled out her knife and spun around, an angry look on her face.

.EXE stopped running long enough to laugh at their expressions.

"**_What's the matter, slowpokes?! Am I too fast for you?!_**"

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sally asked in surprise. The thing just grinned back up at her.

"_**You can call me, .EXE!**_"

"Another one of Zalgo's minions!" Toby sneered under his bandana. He pulled out his hatchet. "Put. The girl. Down." .EXE just laughed evilly.

"_**You want her? Come and get her!**_" And with that, he zipped off, leaving the teens in his dust.

_That's the second time one of Zalgo's minions has targeted Sally._ Clockwork thought as she and Toby tried to keep up with the speedster. _Is it just coincidence? Or is there something more going on here?_

Sally wiggled in .EXE's grasp, causing him to frown.

"_**Hey! Quit squirming, you little brat!**_"

"Let me go!" Sally stuck her foot out, kicking the little blue demon in the face.

"_**Ow!**_" .EXE dropped Sally, and she pulled herself up and started to run. But .EXE was faster. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of the frightened young girl, wearing a very evil look that had _no_ place on Sonic's face.

"_**You like playing rough, do you?! Well, so do I!**_" He looked up at the sky, as if addressing some deity. "_**Well, Master?! Can I change?!**_" Whoever, or WHATEVER he was talking to must have granted him permission, because a matter of seconds later, his body started twisting and changing. Sally gasped as he got down on all fours, his limbs growing longer, his fur changing from blue to orange and black. Before long, a huge, snarling tiger was standing before Sally. The tiger .EXE gave her a toothy grin.

"_**Now, little girl…**_" His next words were cut off by a slash across his shoulder. .EXE roared in pain and whipped around to see that Toby had finally caught up to him. The boy stood before him bravely, his hatchet blade stained with blood. .EXE snarled and lunged towards Toby. As scrappy as the young killer might've been, .EXE was far more powerful in his current form. He bit into Toby's right arm before he had a chance to get away, causing Sally to gasp in horror.

"Sally, don't worry about me!" Toby shouted. "Run! Go to Clockwork, and the two of you get back to the mansion!" Sally just stood there, frozen in fear. She looked from him to Clockwork. She was catching up to the two of them, but still too far. By the time she reached Toby, it would be too late for her to do anything. He could very well be dead. The thought made Sally's heart stop.

Okay, it was true that she didn't know Toby, or any of the rest of them, very well. But they had all been very nice to her, and she was suddenly horrified that one of her new friends could die and there was nothing she could do about it. Before Sally could stop herself, a scream burst from her throat.

Suddenly, a bunch of things happened at once. First, .EXE's form flickered, and he turned back into his default form.

"_**Huh?**_" He let go of Toby and looked down at his body.

Next, Toby's fresh wounds closed up.

"What in the…?"

Finally, Clockwork's appearance, like .EXE's, flickered and changed. The stitches in her mouth disappeared, and the stopwatch she had in place of a left eye was replaced with an actual eyeball. .EXE looked back at Sally with an evil grin, briefly nodding.

"_**So, it seems that Lord Zalgo's suspicions about you were correct, after all. How interesting. Well, that's all I needed to know.**_" And, without another word, he zipped off.

"Weird." Toby said. "Hey, Sally, are you…" He turned to Sally, only to gasp in horror as he saw tears of blood pouring from her eyes. "SALLY!" Sally could barely hear him. All of a sudden, she felt very weak. She was hardly even aware of the warm red liquid running down her cheeks as her eyes closed and she collapsed to the street for the second time in twelve hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Like I'd write a fanfic if I owned any of these characters._

"She did _what_?" It was about twenty minutes later. Toby and Clockwork had returned to the mansion with the unconscious Sally, where they met with their companions, minus Slender Man, who was still out somewhere or other.

"It's true!" Toby said. "When she screamed, she changed that Sonic wannabe back…"

"Me too." Clockwork said. "For just a couple minutes…I looked like I used to." She traced a finger along the stitches in her mouth wistfully, fighting back the pang of sadness.

"And the teeth marks in my arm healed." Toby finished.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked. "That she has some kind of power?"

"And one that she can't control very well." Jane's brows furrowed in concern as she looked over at Sally, who was sleeping in a nearby couch. Fortunately, blood wasn't coming from her eyes anymore, though she still didn't look well.

"Reality warping-I have a bad feeling that means that Zalgo and his goons will be wanting to get their grubby claws on her even more now."

"Which means that we can't just take her home now." Masky said. "Unless we want to make her parents targets as well." Jeff sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"So now we're basically holding her captive? This sucks."

"For now, there seems to be no other choice." Hoody said. "Once Slender Man comes back, we'll discuss it with him."

Everyone looked at Sally, guilt weighing on their hearts. They didn't like the thought that she'd have to stay with them. Not that they didn't like her. But they weren't exactly saints. Sally was a sweet, pure little girl who had a family who loved her and was most likely worried sick about her. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She was too pure to stay with scum like them.

But on the other hand, they had been the same way when they first joined the Slender Man. Then they started killing out of necessity. Before long, they stopped trying to keep track of all the lives they took. Jane sighed heavily.

_What are we supposed to do now?_

* * *

><p>The Slender Man was out in the deepest, darkest part of the woods, far from prying eyes. Which was good, since he needed to think. What to do about Sally? He could slender-walk her back to her house late that night, he supposed. It would take a couple hours, like he told Jane. And he wasn't sure how it might affect Sally. While he could slender-walk humans, they were always worn out after the jump. If they weren't flat-out knocked unconscious, they were sluggish for about an hour. And there was no telling what the jumps could do to a child Sally's size.<p>

The Slender Man kept pondering this, when he suddenly felt an evil presence. If he had a face, he would've scowled.

_**I know you're there. Show yourself.**_

A dark chuckle answered him.

_**Y̖̞̖̩̬͖̏ͯoͦ̓u̶̹̐̓̇̏̽ͫͣ ̷̪̦̲̌̚ȧ̭͙̏̒̔̚l̸̳w͒͊̾ͭͨͪả͇̣̬̦͓̠ͯy̏͒̀ͯ͠ş̙̰͚̟̩̘̯̍̈́͆ ͖̈͒̎ͨw̩͖̫̱̟̓͊͊̅̂̌̍͡è̯̳ͫr͍͕͇e͙̫̬͆ ͋šͥ̂̀oͤ̈ͭ̚͢ ̠͕͉̀ͭ̽͌̈́̒i̓́͌̈̀̈́n̫̬͔ͤt̷̲̼̣̜̗̥̄uͮ̎͌ͥ̿ͦ̄ͅỉ͓̙͝t̼̱͎̻͈ͯi̠̖̠̠̠̳̬̿͆ͪ͋͛͝v̗̲̪ͩ͛͛̓̀̊e̡̗͎͎ͬ͋ͬ̐̊͗̚.̣͐ͫ͊̇ͅ **_The Slender Man turned around slowly. A small man in a sleeveless shirt, shorts, and hiking boots came out of the woods towards him. His eyes were black with red pupils and black gunk oozing out of them. Zalgo smiled through his latest victim.

_**H̻͋ͧ͆͑̒ͬe͖̠̿l̗̫̥͕̗̫̆ͣͅl̵̳̙͙̣̘͈̪ͬ̏̏̎o͉͕̫͚̥͑͋,̺̻̝͚͚̃̒ ͎̽͆̈S̋ḷ̣͌̋̄͐̆̽͞ͅȅ͈̯̗̑̍ͮͪͩ̓͟ͅn̦̝̰̯̭̠̻̏ͥ́̐̾ͧ̚d̮̦͔̉̀e̤̪r̫ͧ ̄̽̾̚M̰͇͓͈̠͔̆ͤͩ̓̊a̷̠͇̫̋̀̆̍̇̌n͌ͬ͜.̸̰̥̾ͅ ̵̼͕̺̥͐Lͬ̾̀ͫ̚҉̝͈͉̮oͦ̉̍̿͌̈́҉̙̲̱̞n̩̥̩̙̍͋͑̄ͭ͞gͨ͊ͭ̈̑̇͛ ̥̰̇̑͗ͅt̗̉̊i̲m̮͈ͬͬͥ̓̾͌͑͞e̥ͤ̍̅ͭ̀ͯͣ͞ ͇̟̘̌̇̂ͪ̃͡ń̀o̪̯̞̺̘̥͔͗́͒̿̚͜ ̹̞̠̹͔͚̩ͭ̌́ͫ̏̒́ș̡̤̺̯͙ͭ̽̂̚e͉̥͍̿̑̌̈̆ͯ͂e̸̙̣̥ͯ̍͗͑.̭͓͔ͮͦ͡**_

Slender Man clenched his long-fingered hands into fists.

_**You can't even face me on your own without wearing a human meat suit? Cowardly.**_

Zalgo let out an evil laugh that shouldn't have been possible from human lungs.

_**I̶̞̱̤͓͑ͅ'́m̞̰͉ ̸̝͔̖̭̦͈̣͛̇͂̃̄̚c͕̎͗͆̒ͥ̎o̟̙̝̣̗͝w͇̜͒̾ͭ͡a̝̰̖͆̀̏ͣ̄ŕ̩̣̤̠̞̐̓͑̌̾͂ḓ͖̙̾͑ͮ͐l̖̻̙͔̤̘̘ͭ̐͒̚ý͙͎̖̻͎ͪ͛̎̽ͦ͒?̮̜̹͕̝̗̈̐̌͞ ̡̤̤̈ͯ̓̃̓ͧ̇Ḭ͍̠̯̗̗͑̄ͅ'̻̮̘̱̱͎̃̕m̼͓͐̄͊ͨͅ ̛̯̦ͫ̇͑n̄͏o͓̼̣̹ͤ̑͢t͚̲͕͈̠̪́̚ ̳ͦ̉t̙̥̜̘̲̙͈̂̆͛̂̉ḧ͖̰̺͙̓̈̋͟e̹̰̔̄̈́͊͆ͬ̚ ͚̳̺̻͓͍͆̐̆̽ͣͯ͘o̫̣͔̲̝ͤͨ͐̏̓ͥṋ̠̈ͧe̡̯̰̰̜ͤ ̛͖̙̭̹̹̟̋͑ͣ̿ḫ̗ͩ͑i̞̙̤̩̖̗̺͆ͣ̑ͤͣd̗̹̫̤̻̃͌̅̏̈̓̔i̿̔̿̈ͫ̈́͐͏̠̝̤̣ņ͚̝̝̩̼̂ͮͅg͔͚̼̳̼̘ͧ͂̒͗ͧ͑̒ͅ ̳̔͋͊̉ͬ͠b̟̰̩̘͙̥ͧ̍̽ͪͣ̇e̱ͯ̄̿̎̋͢h̺̺͕̦͍̠̘̏͆͝ỉ̫̯̗̼̱̞̘͆ͬ̒n͇̫͎͙̭͙ͧͫͅd̈̃̐ ̗̗ͨa͍̱̞̖̝͕̪̍̄͗͆n̿͐̍͒̾͑̇͏̺ͅ ̨̫͉̥̥̤͍ͤ̈́̀̏̓a̡͌̂̾r̖̪͕̭̻͒̃͛̎m͇͈͈̺ȳ̄̋̍͌ ̛̥͓͚̍ͬ͒o̒͂́̚f̴̬̥̼ͨ̏ͣ ̫̬̠̞̯͖̗͛̿̎͋͟ț̳ͮ̂̄̉̒̾e̮̲͎̥̗ͮͨ̍͋̃ë͕̥̟̠́ͨͫͩͥ̓n͊͑̎̅̓͑͑҉̜̳̗͈aͧͬ̒ͯ͋͌ğ͈͍̦̞̦̰̂͌͜e̮̝͇͕͊̓ͭ̐͋r̞̮̗̻̳͡s͖̪͈̫̤͕!̺͉̪̠͑̌̓̾ **_Slender Man's tendrils started whipping a little behind him in agitation.

_**You didn't come here just to mock me. Why are you here? **_His barely audible whisper of a voice had subtle anger behind it, but Zalgo paid that no mind. Instead, he just walked up to the faceless creature, the grass dying under his feet as he stepped.

_**T͍̤̣̱͎́͛̌͗h̖̦̗̋ͣͪ̄ͯ͆å̧̭̣̭ͧͨ̎̓t̻͈ͯͦ̋ͮ͌̌ ̮̳̈́ͅlͬ̀̂̚҉̲̺̼̦i͍̺̺͉̩̞̔t͇͖̆͊̚t̴͙̖̞̮͓̓͐ͣ̿ͅl̺̻̤̙̂͌̈̀͊ĕ͇̱̻̲̻̖̪̏ͪͫ̀̇ ̏͂̊̐̋͋̚҉̩̤̦̖̮͎ͅg͎̠̻͚̎ͭ͗ͬ͢i̍͊́r͍͈̬̹̓̑ͫ͞l͉̲̭͈̔̑̔̉͛͗ ͓̥̑ͣͮ̑̾͗ȉ̳̦́̃̎̀̚̕ṡ̻̼̲̺̿̾ͦ ͈̖̪̘̓ͫ̚T͍͉͍̘͔̗̐́ͅh̳̲̃ͫ͗͊͗̊ͨ͜e̱͚͆͊ͧ̈ͦͯ ̀O̧͇̬͓ͭ͐̑͋́͐n͓̫̓͐̊ȅ̡̌.̥͇̻̪̞̫̟͋ͬ̓̽ͪ͡ ̲̟̼̯̪͊́Y͖͚̩͖͌͝o̩̯u ̛̹͔̠̝̯̱ͫ̀ͣ̓ͅk̷̙̰̪̪̫̈ͣ̍͛̆̃͐n͌̄́̅o͆̎̓̅ͤw̖͖̙͎̪͙̽ͬ̌̉̂͂ͦ͢ ̦̟̎ͩͬͣ͗i̦͈͕̞͛̀̇̃ṭ̸̞̻̤̼̙̺͗͌ͥͥ,͔̭͔ͯ ̪̪̗̹̟̘̓͛ͅd͈̳̥̹̬̝̊ͫ͆̾̊̊̕o̲̭͓̝͓̯̓̂̍n̙̝'̴͔ͫͯ͛͒ͤ̽͒t̢͎̀ ͖̹ͭ̈̆̈̆̽y̖ͪ̄͐̈o̧̥̼͉̟͎̔̓u̫̮͍̩͎͎ͣͤͧ͗̊͐͠?̞̉ͨͧ̀̋̀ **_

_**I had my suspicions. **_Slender Man stared the other creature down, an aura of power seeming to ripple through him as he said

_**Now that that's confirmed, I will not let you or your minions anywhere near her.**_

Zalgo laughed again.

_**S̷̮̭̀̋ͮ̈́ͯ̓ͭͅo͍͓̤͚͗ ̬͕͎̙̗̂ͪw̞͋̌̀̏ͩ͊ͥh͔̮̘̳̟̒a̼̼̗͉̺ͣ͛́ͪ̿̔̀t̓̍̆҉̬,͍ ̂҉̖̝͍͈̱̠͖ṭ̦̪͔̠̽̏ͤ̏h͕ͨḙ̛̝̙͙̠͎͈n͉̯̞̦̥͕͙ͦ͊͡?̥̞͍̺̬ ̨̳͙͚ͤ͑̽ͨͮͭ͑W̤̍͊̀͗̐̓ͭi̙͚̘͙̔̎̊͑ͭ̎̚l̡͉̦͔ͧ̓̎̋ͅl̀̉͗̋̒̎̒ ̟̩̫̥ͫͬͪ̅̐̚͠ͅy̲̫͉̠̠͛ͭ̎̌͡o̱͂͠ư̠̪̳̜̟̐ ̟̲̳̙̲͚̣̿ͬͬ͒ẗ̞͇ͨ͛̐ŕ̲a͈͎͇̞̰͓̹͒̈́̎ͪ̄ĩ͎̻̮̿̀̓̂͘ň̨̂ͩ̓ͅ ̴͖̦͚͖̹͐ͩh̗ͬ̇͑͌ͪ̀e͕̟͈͔̒̔̕r͈̟͙͓̯̺̒̎̋ͯ͐̏ ̰̼̺͉̭̈̽ț͕̤̞̳̣̼ö̼̺̲̫́͌̏ͪͤ͡ͅ ̖͖̮̝̰͇̹ͬ̈́̃́̀ͤͨķ͖i̢̞͉ͤ̂̇̃̋l̲̗̣̮̠͍͊ͅl͉̳ͧͨ͋̍͋͌ͅ,͕̂̌̾͞ ̥̳̻͛̓͛̅̊͂̂͟ͅa̡ͭ͊̀͊̅s̛̹̱̣ͫ̽ ̫̼̐̉̂͊y̬̬̠̑o̠̽̄́́̓u͕͔͖̭͈̖̯ͭ͌ͫ͐̀̓ ͉̯̥͑͆̌ͤ̄̋d̯͙̥̝͕͔͇͐ͪ̏͊̈̌ͬ͡i͕̗̖̮̫̟͊̾͊ͅd̓ͩ̏ ̢͖̰͔̉͑͂͒w̛̟̩͓̉ͫ͆͊̚i̬̦͎̱͙͇͔t͙̜͖̟̠̬h̦͈̃ͨ̓̑̌ͯ̊̀ ̦̾̑̓͒̾̅̃͞yͦõ̸̰͈̹̼͂u̡̖̺̪̰̜̯͌̄̈́̒r̺ͫ̒ ̱͐ͩ͂̚o̙ͥ̓͒͂͘ṭ̖͚̮̙̇̋̌ḥ̲̥͇͓̯ͣ͆͒̀̏̓̅e̱̼̻͓͌r̢̥̻͉͇̯̯͑͗ͯ̉ͦͫ͋ͅ ̵̤̫͔̘̭̖̥̑ͣ̓͗̄l̝͍ͨ̉̉̄͛͌ŏ̙̼͇̈ͦ̋̌͂̚s͈͖̱̜̩̄͗̀t̀ ̘̝̖̖̘̩ͫͅc̡͖̙͙͍̟̪ͥ͛͛͊̾h̦̠̤̓́̽͂̚ͅi̫̳̋̓̒l͝dͬ̽͒̚̕r̼̀ͥͤ͛̐ͦě̩͛̆n̡̪̐̾͆̆ͧ̒̈́?̣̦̳͚̪͙̋ͫ̃͞ͅ ̛̇͊̋̑̌ͣṮ͈͓̥̭͇̂̓͑̂̔̑͠u͉͍̲ͩ̿͌̌ͬ̌͌͜r̶̮̣̭͔͛ͫ̈̎̾̐ͨͅn̗͕̝̗͗ͨ̅̑͂͜ ̡̈̉ͦ̇̾̓t̻̫̻̜͉̖͋͊ͣ͌͢ḥ̖͙̰̫̆ͧ͐́͢a͎̅̔t̨̘̞ ̺͇̯̳̔̂̽ͮ̄̃̅i̲̠̪̰͒̚͡n̝͌̄̽̽̀̈́ͣn̪͊͢ͅó̢͇̥̗ͅc̨e̳͗ͦ̅n̢̟̠͇̙̓ͪ̈͋ͨt̳̹̘̱͍͈͂ͩͅ ̢̰͚̒̐̈́̃̈c͓̳͌͜h̺͔͈͕͓̰̯ͥ̊͠i͈̪̮̅ͪ̍̀̑ͬļ̙͕̪ͬ͗d̘̳͙̑̏ ̜̦̞̥͓͒̔̈́ͥ͐͗͜ì̟̜̪͔͉͑ͧ̂̾͌ͥ͠n̶̜̬t̙̘o̴̽͒̔̌ ̖͉͎̫̺̞̂ͭ̈̊͂͋a͕͕̘ ̧̯̣̟̟̓c̛̖̝̻͙̳͍͈ͫo̫͓̱̝̻̰̾̿̅̄̄͘ḷ̡͖̻̗̲̆̓̈͗ͫ̏ḓ̢̦̟̪̾̎ͮͅ-̤͞b͎̌l͔͎͍̼͕̥̊͂̚ͅo̥̱̯͖͎̤ͫ̃̌ͦͭō̫ͪ̄͊ͨ̆d̻̞̦͓͕ͪͭ̑͐e̴̺ͥd̖̮̩̬̟͚͉̈͊ͮ̊͆ ͉̙̣̬̫͖͛̓ͨ͘k̜͍̙̣͖̲͑ͪi͍̼̜ͭͤ̀ͅl̛̘͉̅ͥ͗̍ͦl̶͖̯̚e̢̻̙̹ͥr̔҉͖͓̯̯͓̞͕?͖̋ͦͪ**_

Slender Man's tentacles started whipping out more aggressively.

_**I will do what I must to keep her safe.**_

_**Ǫ̹̣̘̦͈͖̮̋̈́ͣ̄̋̔h̲̳͇̲͉̿̂̊,̳̭͝ ̼͖ͥ̽̈̌̔ͭͭ͟I̩͓͓̤̻̺̓ ̴ͨ̈̽ͦḫ͍̲̬̙͙̝͡à̻͇̖̞̩̐̊ͥ̂̾̀v͉̫̗̤̯͎̥e̤̭͖̿̽̃ͭ́̈́ͩ ͆́ͬͪ̈̀n̯̻̥̝̻̑̀̒̔̆̔ͧo̼̤ͨ ̠̺̜ḑ̭̠̉̓o̧ͬ̈̅ͫ̒u̪̩͎̱̯̤͉ͤ̋ͦ͂̒ͫ̚b͏̘͚͉͖̺͕t̯̠̰ͦ̎ͪ͛̎͌̃ͅ.̩͍͇͚̪ ̬͖̤̠̻̖̥̄̾ͮ̇͛ **_Zalgo walked around Slender Man, rotting every plant in sight. _**F͖͙̺̝͖̫͖̔͆̈o̗ͤ͐ͦ̅͐ͮr̢͙͓̉ ̸̠̯̭̝͇̯̖̈c̞̬̦͓͔̝̙l̫̜̍ͦ̐́ͅͅa̪͎í̭̱̠͖m̡i̬͢n̋͏̞g̜͛̍̓̾ͤ͌ͩ ̼͙͔̰͎̗̺̄͒ͬ̃ͣ̈̈́͝t͒̈ͭ̋҉̲o̤̅͊ͬ͑ͪ̓̈͞ ̲̹̘̯̉̓h̏̅҉̮͈̩͙̥a̋͂̏͂̾t͂͂ͩ̒͆͒̚͏̠̟̰͍͕̥e̪̤̒ ̖͓͍̲̊ͨ͂ͅm͉̲̻̦̟̰ͥ̑e̢̳̰̮̭̓ ̤̌ͨ͐ͨ̊s̹̰̱̼͈̍̔̓́̓ͦ̍̕ͅo̺̗̬͊͒̀̔̚ ̵̞ͦ̒̑ͥͩͩm̴̝̒ͮ̓͆uͫ̀̃̐̅̚͟c̷h̛͍̱̤͖̩͗ͮ̑ͪ,͚̼̱̝̼̺̈́ͨ̔̆̾̓͒ ̛͈̉̏̅ͣͫ͗͋ỵ̞͙̹̺̝͖ͨ̎̏ͭ̄́o͙͎̓̈́ͭ͘uͧ͊ ́̃̎ḅ̄ͨ͋̓͂ͤẻ̜̜̲̣ͩͣ̊̏͠c͚͕̩͚̟̗͔ͮ̋͑̐͆͐o̻̒̅̏̔ͯ͑̍ḿ̥͍̠͚̪̝̒ͣ͌͐̅̚e̺͙̺̗͎̯̖ ̿̒̂͆̐̓̍m̧̦̗͖̺̂ͅo̫̅͋ͤͬ̐̒͆r̰̣͐è̯̤̠̠̗̼̓̓ͪ͛͟ ̣̪̻̹̦̗͆͛̾̑͐͆l̥͓͎͙̗̣̈́̆͂͑͌͟i̦̘̼̤̠k͔̈̈̈̉̅ͬ̅͟ḙ͈̝̣̬̑̊͊ ̭̤̔m̖̜̝̖̼͖͔̊̋̍͋͆͟ë̮͈͖͕͚̍̄̅̉̚ͅ ̱̟̙̫͓̏e͕͐̀v͠ĕ̫̘͎͎̏̂ͨ͊́̊r͖͍͖͕̻͗̍ͨ̌ͭ̊͢ͅy̼̯̥̦̼̬̥ͤ̓͆͞ ̪̝ͨͦͣt͕̹̙̺̞̯̍̀̉̃͛͝ͅȋm̹̳̱̯̪͓̍̓͊ͬͨͭ̉͞ẻ̢͛́̂ͨ ̌̆ͭͤ҉̖̖̙̝̳̭I̜̪̜̫ͭ͛ͣ ̼͙̲̩̤ͥ̅͆̚s̼͕͙̘̗̊ͤ́e̩̮̺̩̽́̿ė̸̩͔̖̺̽ͨ̚ͅ y̹͓͚̩͂̆̓͂ͤͣo̦̍͡ū̦̻̟̜ͣ͆ͪ̎͂.̷̞̥̭͎̤̻̟̄ ̰̣̜̜͖̏ͮ̑ͭͦ̀Y̴̤̟͇̻͙̙̼̏͌̿o̡̮̯ͮu̘͙̪̾̇̐ͤ̂ͧͅ ̶̹̖̟̙̰̟͕ͪ̑̽̓c̤̠ͦ͆͑̍̌o̴̅͂̃͑͋ͧ̎l̂͊̏l͍̤͕̘̪̪̈́ͨͫͩͅe̓cͬ͂͐̀̄͌t̐̒̌ ̞̹͙͖̜̣̏́̆t̜̦̝ͪ̽̍̈́͆ḣ͒̽ͣ̅ͩ̌͘eͭ̑̀ͮs̼̱̝̈́͢ė̺̝̖̑ͫ̏ͧ̒ ̼̦̻̫͔̰̆ͬ̀ͣͯ͜i̳̪͎̖̰̹͌̄͋̂ͣ̔nͮ͡n̛͙̖ͤo̥͗ͦ̑ͧc̙͈͈̱̳ͮͫ̊͐ͅe͋͒͛ͩͭ͏̠͍̙͎̳ͅn͕̣̙̤͑ͣ̐͆ͤt͔̮͓̳̽ ̟̤̤͈͇̝͋͑ͩbͪe͖̭͖̦̰͉̭͆̈͐͘i͇̯̩͇̝̪͕n̨̟̞͈͍ͭ̈ͮg̴̳͎͖̗̮͕̈̉ş̭̺̟̪͓̔̋ ̤̪̦̱̖̱ả̹̪͕̠̭͐͑ͫf̹̹̓ͦͪͭt̺̩͔̘̺̖͎̏e͍̦̤̟̖̫̳ͭ̋̉ͭ͒r̨͖̯̰͋̂̆ͣͦ̓͛ ̀ͅk̬̬̦̗̄̄͒̓͡i̺̭̩̘͉̼̎ḻ͍͉̩̻̩lͪ́͋̈́i̸n̷͔̅͋g̴̜̹ͤ ̜̖̪͎̣̲̦͐t̰ͧ̋̈ͤh̏ͧͬ̽̐ẹͥ̅̍͑̏͑̈́i̗̥͓ͮͭ̋͛̔ͫͬr̫̦̥̎̍̐͑́͛̚ ̴̹͇͖̀ͮl̬̞͔̯̎ͫ̃o̍ͣv̹̞͈e̝̼̯ͪ͐͂̀ͩ̚d͌̾ͬ͂̄͑͢ ͉̦̦̏ͤͯ͌̓̏͞o͔̼͙n̛̙̰̎͋̇̓͛ͥě̟͓͎̮̲͒̍s͓͕̘͔̳̋̌̌̚̕.͉͉̺͖̑ͣͯ͒ͩ̍.̤̏͊.̣̐ͫͬ**_

_**After YOU possessed them to kill their own children. **_Slender Man was truly furious now, every instinct in his body urging him to attack the loathsome demon.

_**C̖̙̊ō̸̯̻̦̯̔ͫͪͬͦ̚ṛ͍̔͝r̟̲̞͈͕͓ͤ̎̅̀ͮͦu͚̞̤̫̮͕ͯ̎̀p̰̳̫̟̳͍t̰̘͍͑̅ ͤ̊̍t͓̥͔̣̞͒ͥ̑ͬ̃h͈̠̦̳̮̆͝e̠̺͖̫͉͕ͪͮm̲̍ͭ̏͌̋,̭̠̗̺ͭ ͍̬̲̪̱̒̊͆ͤͯͦͪb̟̬̥̲̖̠̊͊r͓̤̲̰͉̣͟e͓̯̦̗̙ͮ̅̂̓̈́͋͋e̙̪̠̖̭̭d̰̻̟̳̫ͦ͒̂̏́ ̟͕̦͈͔͓ͥ̅ͮ͊t̟̮͈ͪ͑̂ͦ́ḥ̗̩̩͉̥͗e̯͙̼͕͔͙͕͆͗̔̎ṃ̗̲̗̹̘ͧͣͥ͆ͪ̌͐ ͙̝̮̮ͨ͌͒̊̇ẗ͈ͯ̾ͤ̔̌o̵͍̱̤ͨ̚ͅ ̈ͮ̃ͪ́ͫ̆b̺̞̥̪͍̝ͮ̽͂̏̋͑͊͘e̥͙̦̞̫̺ͩͯ̂̑́̽ͅ ̽ͮǔ̠̫̩̤͔͐͂ͯ̊͗̈ͅn̨͉̟̳f̷̮̲̘͔̄̒ͭl̛̹̫̗͕̅ͫ͑ͩi̲̦̗ͨͬ̍ͪ̋n̹̣͔̱̹͔̒ͨ̋ͮc͛̽̐ͧͨ̓h̸͛̿ͬỉ͕n̻̺ͦͮͪ͛ͭ͗g̺̮̬̟̞̲̿́ ͖̈́̿̈́ͬ͌m͈̯͙̯͎̲ͫ̈̄̈́ͣ̐̚ͅú̴̫̬ͧ̃̓̾ͣͅr̶͖͇̳̞̘̦̚d̟̭̍̀̿e̳͔̩͕͔͓͂͌͆ͬṙ̶̍̓ͭ̈́ͪ̆e̮̰̼̬͌ͮr̟ͤ̋̾͌̽̒̒s̯̘̞̯̠̥̫̔̂ͨ̓̄ͩ.̱̙̗̦̝̑̾ͮͣͅ.͕̌ͦ̀͟.̷͙̫̼͇̉͑̓**_

_**To protect them! To keep them safe from you and other vile beasts that would bring them harm! **_If the Slender Man had shouted he couldn't have sounded more furious. And that was just what Zalgo wanted. He chuckled to himself.

_**S͍͖̮̜̳̔͑͠a̛̭̪̘͓̜̘̙̔͒̏ͦy͆͊ ̵̰̫͕̤̣̯̈́̓w̗̱̠̺͇̞̳͐ͤ͊ͨ͌ḩ͕̫̥͔̫̥̗̏̈á͓͔̖̲̼̾̂ͩt̲̬ͭͪ̊̊̾̂ͪ͘ ̡̼̪͔̫̲̳̭́ͦ̒ỳ̒̀o̷͖͚͕ͪ̿ü̠̭̤̣͉̰ͯͫͅ ̭͍̅ͫ̌́̐͂͌w̨̟̥̪a̶̺̞̦̩̟̟ͤ͋̉ͬn͖͔͍͙͙̗̒̓̚t̃ͦͫ͂ͫͪ͏̤̲̟̬̱ ̛̏ͤ̈́ͬŞ͑̐l̷͂ͮ̓ͨ̑͑ͭe̘̬n̬d̗̝̲̹̺͐ͧ̓ͩͮ̊è̬̮̦͔͔̞̟ͣͩ͆̚r͕̃ͥ̔ͩ̐͡ ͋҉̣͍̗M̴̻̜̳͚͖̽͗̒͌ͮ̅ȧ̸̞̞̍̍̌ͬ͆̇n̷͔̠͍̼͚ͤ́ͮ̈̚,̼̘͆̾ͦͭͥ̈́͗͡ ̸͌̒́̃͗̏̄b͈͈̖̐̃̑u̼̻̫̞̇̆̋͛̿ͤ̽t̝̜͖̀ ̻̲͕̱͚̅̿̌̔̿͋͑y̹̲̯̝̜ͩͦ̓ͅo̪̙̹̞̩̎̓̓̊u̸̼͉ ͙ͪ͗͋͐̾͛̀c̨͙̻̮̳̦̭̞̐̆ͭ͛̎a͕̖̽̈̔̓̔ͪ͑ṋ̹̥͐̇ͪ̒ͧ͗͡'̜͇̫̮͔̯̉̒́t͔͚̫͓ͤ ͔̹̹͉̤̇ͪ̾̓͟d̜̺̟͙͒̂ͣͤ͟e̪͈̤̮͗ͣͬ͑̉͜n̞̖̽ͤ͌̑y̳̭͔͎͎̹͔ͦͧ̅̓͒̓ ̔y͙̤̣͓͓͝o̜̺̩̭̬̔ͦ̿ͨuͧ̃ͪ͆̀̅r̗̼̖̹ͫ̓́ͯ̃ͨ͗͠ ̌͋͒͂́ṯ̢͚͚̻͚ͪ͊̌r̸̤̣̩̭͍̖̣u̻̮̪̺̒ͥͧḙ̣͎̱̘̉ͩ ̖͍̟̥̮͐n̻͉̤͈͠ã̯̮̱̟̘t͔̿͐ụ͎̣̙̀r͔̖̪̒ͬ̂̊ͣ̐̄e̟̬̳͇ͭ̎͗̽ͨ͌͜.͓̖̈́̀̔ ̻͖̬͊̓ͧ̋̓͘Y̸̭̹̣͓̱͐ͧ͑ͧo͍̝̬̓û̸͉͔̺ ̥̰̤̭̦̌̀͐ͫ͠L̷̦̦̯̹͍̲̓͐ͬ͐ͨ̓̏O͖̲̍̕V̴̆E̛̽ͩ̇̄̽̊̚ ̄͗̃҉̞̮̝̜k̺̈́i͎̯̰͆l̤̣̳̮̈́ͪ̊̋̎̃ļ͈̃ͧi̺̳̥̓̒ͪ̉ͬ̂̔͢n̙̰̞̬̟͇̥̏͊̾̔ͥ͟g̜̳͍̣͙̜̖͗͂͆͢.͖̠̞̯͕̟̖̌̄̃̉̊́͘ ̬̖͖̆͝T͈͚ͭ̐̊͒͑h́ͮͫe̹͇͍̤̗̪ͭͪ̽͒ͅ ̜̣̝̫ͭ̎̅̀ͧf̠̹͙̭̖̻̂̆̃̃ͦe̬̤̜͔͒̚e͏̙̼͇̠̹̞̥l̈́̈́ ͊͌ͬo̵̘̺̹̊͊̀ͮͅḟ̧ͥ̃̿ ̞̮̟ͥf̱̤ͬ͢r͆̆̒͊͞ḙ̹̈s̛͕͈͖̮̥̏̌͗ͪͨͩh̴ͩ̍ ̱́̔͑b̎ͧ̾̎̐̌̐͠l̺̤̯̮̼͙̆ͤo̖̗̝̦̳ͦ̈̑ͬ͟o̷̗͙̔̈́͒̐d͕͖̻͉̮̱̂̋ ̖͓̯̘̥̊̄̎͋͑́ọñ͙͌̒ͦ̇ͥ͝ ̶̺͕̳ͩͪͧy̬̺̠̥̰͍͌ou̠̥͖̟̮̻ͥ̊̀ͣ͢r̴̲͍͎̞̩͓̈̑̒͗̿ ̘̟̩̆ͤ̿͋t̞̜̑è̹ͦ̒ͭn̤̩̺̣̟̥̱ͯ̒̕d̪̠͋̎r̲̜͂̂ͥï̙̇ͦ̌ͥͯ͟l͊ͦͦͯ҉̩̗s̛̊̇̿,̬͡ ̻̜̦̦̤͓͊͑y͉̞͂́̌ō̰ͥ͢u̱r͙͍͓͕̪̺͗̏̿͐̃ ̧͙̌v̻̮͎̠͙͚̜ͥͩ̽͂̔̐͗i̭͕̺̣̋̈́͛̄̾ͤ̚ͅç̺̟̮͎̺̗ͤ̅ͫ̎̒ͮͅt̖̆͒ͧ̄͗̈́ͫi̘͖̠͉̪̩͓͆̈́̍ͩmͦͪͣs̻͖̰̞̖̯̈́̃̐̃'̲̹͇̳̗̦̟̍ͧ̔ͬ̚ ̷̗d̡̩̙̙͇̼̱̆̓y̴͍̙̫̰̱͈͌̓ͭi̵͈̦͛́̈̍͑n̫̪̫̮͉͓͒ǧ͓̦̝̬̋͞ ͗ͧb̞̜̒͗ͤͣ͒r̶͇̻̙̟̦̫͒̿̓̋̏ͥ̈́e̡̋ǎ͔̜̥̦̦̱͙̔̈́ͩ̂͗̒̕t̛̹̘͊͊ͤͯ́̽̈h͕̩̰̗͋̀̅ͮ̾̆͌,̘͚͍̳͔̽̒̇̽ͫͫ̚ ̲͍t̞̠͚̩̐̾̎̄h͓̜͕̪͚̤͛͜è̩̦̋̍̌ͫ ̮̹̝͇̙̊ͦͮf͔̞̩̣̬̃̇ͦ͗e̠͑ě̒̄̈́ͦ́̀l̸̠͈̘̗̙̍̚ͅͅ ̭̟̞̥̣̜͉ͦ̎͐͟o̢̤̜̻͕͓̥ͪ̄͊f̰͈̰͉͔ͤ̒̍̐̌ ̋ͩͪ̚t͕̲͐̅́h͎̖̙͈̉ͩ̅ȩi̡̜̜͕͖͉̋̀ͩ̔͗͐̎r̴̲̾̃͑ͨ̑͑͌ ̯̠͈̘̹͓͋ͤͪͣͬ͢b̴̹̲o͔̯͇̩̖̒̾́̍͘d̩̗̙͉̳͍̊̈́ÿ̚ ̻̽ͥ̔ͨ̓̽g͒ͭ͗͏ǫ̲̯̺̽iͮ͏̼̫̜͕ṇ̛̪̿̏g̻͍̖̼ ̹ͅl͈͍̫̰̅ͤ̄ͅͅiͣ̌̂ͤ̉̂̃m͕̼͚̭ͣ͒͋p͖̼̣̩͙̼͍͐͊̾̽̀ ̻̲̫̣ͩ̽ͅi̺͒ͪͧ̾ͬ͐̾n͔̝͂̌̽ ̶͖̜͕͆y̭̘̟͎̻ͭͧ̅͑̉ͭ̚ő͙̳͎̖̖͖̈́̏ͯ̃̆ͅu͎̦ͤ͒ͤr͐ͬ̍ ͔̫̯̠͕̞ͤ́ă̻̪͉̙͓͈̖̍̒ͫ͛̚̚r̛̩̔̈ͯͤ̍̚m̪̺͙̱̘̼ͨ̇͂s̺̖̲͕͎̣ͭ̄.̧̳̃̒̑̓̓ ̏̊ͪ̓Y͎̪̭̳o̹͔͎ͩ̌̚ű̦̮̳̼͖ͩ̈̌̋̍̀ ̫̑ͦͧͮ͒̃͘l̠̻ͫͭ̚̕i̤̼̬̬̞͐̀̓ͩ́é̶̞͍̓̉ ̣̯̐ͬ͒ͨ̋̀t̒̅́̃͏̩̣ȏ̎͛̐̉̚ ͎̠͚̞̹͇̳͒̎̂̈́́y̧̝̌ͩ̐̚ö́̂͆͂̎ụ̣ͬ̂̚ȓ̼ͩ̊sͬ͆ͭ͏̱̳̲̳̻͓e̶̝̩͕͖̐͆͐ͅl͑̈͏̻̺̝͚̝̞̗f̢̗̥ͩ̓ ̟͕̰ͧ̈́ͫͨ̑̇̍̕a̫̩̖ͪb̽̿́͂͏͎̹̤̻o̵̼̯̣͔ͪu͉̜̗̱̩͚ͭͦ͊ͭt̗̍̊ͭͩͦ̂̔ ̗̯̦̲̣͈̇̌͊̃͒t̨̫̥̠̫͔̔̾̈͋ͭh̸̭̊̋ͪ̃̏͗e̷͚̤̜͚̫̮̒̔ͅ ̗̘͍̟̦͐r̭̻͔̠ͣ̎ͧ͆̑̌ͤ͜e̬̥͓ͨ̎͛ͥa̰̱̐̆s̠͎͍̖̻̦̑̿ͦͧ͌̚͡ô͞nͧ ̂̄̽̈ẙ̻̅́o̠͉̘ͣ͛ͩ̔ư͓̪͖̠̺͔̮̐̉̃̉͆ d̘̣̞͉̩̘̐ͧͦ͌̄́o̤̱̫̩̘̞̪͊͌ ̭̲͖̊͛̿̈̑w͍̣ͯ̃̃͆̓ͬ̀͘h̴̻̠̠͖̓̾̂̍̎a͙̲ͅt̥͚̩̠͜ ̸̗̜̗̬̱ͅy͚͓o̷̓ͬ̏u̸͕̝͓͑̐ ̭̝͕̳̰̈͌ͥd̽͐ͦ͞o̪͙̭̝̼ͯͦ̀,̨̑̚ ̢͛̊͋̾̏͆̃s̵̪̜̻͎̼̖̅͊̅ͦ̿a̹̖̳͕̥͇ͮͣ̾͛̎ͩ̕y̲̰͕̥͈͓̮̐̔͋ͧ ͔̳̥͎̘y͇̥̤̗̺͗̑̋ͥͨ͊̽͟o̘̦̝ͩ̿ͅu͓̲̯̠͢'̽͑͊̂ͪ҉͙̹̰͚̤ŕ̯͉̞̩̱eͩ̋͆͌̈́ ̖̞ͮ͐̒d̙͚̜̭̺̭̜̈́o̠̯͎̠͔͙̅͛ͪ̄̓̍ͩi͚̗̹̩n̎͛̎̉̒g̝̬̮̃ ̬͕̌t͈̣̖̮̑̄ͨ͂h͈͚̖̹̿̂̿͂͜e̴̮͛́ ̻̯͉͆́̒͞ͅr̆͆̒ͤ͞i̷͚̤̻͈͍̩͓̎͑̉ͬ͌͂g͉̖̘ͬ̈́͋ͅh̋ͪ̊̌ͭ́ț͎͌̅ͪ ̦͎̯͎͖ͣ̎ͥ̋ͦ̒t̸̙̱͈̬̫͙̞̆̊ͧ͐͋̒̔ḣ̶̭̞͓ͬ̅̓̆ͪi͕̋̈ͮ́n͍̘̣̉͑g̞̹̣͍̹̳͑͊̈͒́ͅ,͙̫̻̬ͪͤ́ͦ͢ ̟̗͎̻̅͒͌̑ͅb̴̟̗̣̼̈̈̚u͈̜͈̖̱̾̾̕t́ ̾̊̈́̀ͬȧ̘͗ț͔̿ ̠̟̯ͬͯt̤͆̔̂h͈̜̓͐̍ͪe̢̠̣̞̮̺͛ͦ́̇͋ͭ ̧̤͚̟̤̮̓̐͂ḛͯ͂̔̀ṇ̼̙̯̐̽̽̓͟d̷͓̞͖̪̮̘͆̃ ͓ͥ̎̃̔o͔̹͕̳̮ͭ̍̊̓͊ͮ͑f̷͉̞͕͈̼̱͊ͧ͌͆ ̃t̘̣̱̫ͪ͞h͏̤̘̟e̵͓̪̦͙̝͍̱̊͆̏ͤ̓ ̠̪̫̖̻͈͜ďͤ̌̈́̽̑a̲̹̹̝ͥ͌ͭ̈́ͬ͋̌y̞ͤ̆͠,̦̉ͦ̑̈́̋ͫ͡ ̒̆̄͘y̰̑͑͊̍̍͞ó̊̍̃̋͗͒͜u̎͏̮̲͙̳̮͍̦'̜̲̭̗̼͖͂ͬ͌̓͊̂͛r̜̤̦̪̂̌͊̇̏e͎̣ ̓͋ͨj̳̖͒̑̽͑́̚ǔ̙̉͜s̯̩͍͔̔ͪt̙̑̈́̉̽̊̍͟ ̶̞̩̘̮̤̺l̲̩̣̟̫͕̘͋ͬi̗̙̤͍͆k̰̙͉̬͈̩̘̓̽ͬ͡e͆ͦ ̦̫̥͔̠̀ͮm̩̜̠̹ͨ͛e̙͍̟ͤͭ͆̾ͭ̂̓****.͚̏̀ **_Zalgo finally stopped, wearing his most evil smile yet.

_**A ̺̝͇ͥ͘m͔͍ͣ͒ͭͯ͘ȍ̷̭̩̮̮ͨ̔̇̊̒̑n͉͚̗̰̦̻̑́͂̈͛s̳̭̦̞ͯ̈́͗̊̔̂ͬt̸͉̮̑̈̏e̴ͤ̋̚r̭͖̮͖̠̎̍̿̊̚ ̛̺̼͑͌ͧw̳̖̝̟̲ͪ͞ḣ̔̽̓̒̇o͕̱̳͉͒̾̔ ͔ͩ̍̍͆͝c͕͉̣͡r̗̣͖͔͎ͪ̅͂ͅe̗̭̰͝a̯̠͙̖̬̋̄̐ͧt̮͎̟ͦ̂̔̕e̥̳̜ͪͫ̒̽́ͅs̹̳̤̰̄̒͠ ̛ͩ͑͒̚o̡t̨̼̦̤̗̉ḥ̗̯̖ͯ̾ͪͧ͒͋̚e̹r̲̭̼͈̉̌̀͝ ṁ̹̝̳̹̼ȍ͍̯̺͍̙̘̗ͭ͑͒ͥň̳̊̍̈́s̵͓̖͉͔̮ţ͎̔̽̏̾̓ͤe҉r̲̼̤̥̙͈͆́s̤̜͎͗̾̀ͦͪ.̉͗͠ ͛T̯̯̳̎̍ẖ̲̤̻̣͚̌ă̛̼̱̺̽̔ͨ̓t͍͎̬͉͙͙ͩ͌ͪ̿̎̚'͔͎͔͉ͪͤ̅͊͝s͕ͧ̂͊ ̴̬̘͖̤̽ẗ̷̮́̉ͅͅh̠̝̺ͥ͐ͭ̐̀ͪ̋́ẻ̵͈̭̟͉͈ͤͦ͋ͣ̍ ̧̪̜̼̩̜w̫͓̮̭̓ọ̻̻ͬ̄̇ͦ̑̏̏r̹̩͌̅͑s̟̫̻̲͢t̷͖̞̙̺͔̺̙͛͛̽̇͋̓ͤ ̡͕̫̯̾̊͋̍k̴̗͔̻̠̙̀ͭ͛ī̠̫̻̋͠ṉ̩̪̤̦͇̲ͨ̄̾d͉̰͕͇̫͎̙́̏͗ ̞͍̅̋̌ͬ̀͢ṫ̠͕̝͙̤̞̀̽͂h͆̍̊e̡̖̹̻ͫͅr̼̻̝̯ͦe̳̹̦̰̊ͦ̄ͬͥ̃ͅ ̃ͮͤ̂̉̃i̧̭ͩͣs̴͔̗̠̗.̹̝̓͗̀̓ͣͧ́ **_That finally pushed Slender Man over the edge. His tendrils shot out and grabbed every one of Zalgo's host's limbs. For a brief, horrible second, he was willing to rip him apart-and then the man's eyes cleared as Zalgo left his body. He blinked a couple times before realizing the situation he was in.

"AUGH! MONSTER!" His fear was short-lived, however, as Slender Man teleported away, causing him to fall roughly on his butt on the ground. As he made his way back to his new home, Slender Man was boiling with rage, Zalgo's words still echoing in his head.

_**Damn you.**_

**A/N**: _Sorry if the Zalgo-ed text is hard to decipher. I hope you liked this chapter anyway. Also, Happy belated Thanksgiving, guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:

_Me: Do I HAVE to?!_

_Creepypasta Narrators: YES!_

_Me: Oh, fine then. (In one breath) Jeff and Jane the Killer, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, and all the others are the property of Mister Creepypasta and his fellow CP narrators, and I am but a lowly worm that is a fan. (Normal voice) There. Happy?!_

_Creepypasta Narrators: Yeah._

_Me: (Glaring) I hate you all_

* * *

><p>Sally's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a blank white nothingness in front of her. It took a couple seconds to realize that Slender Man was sitting on a chair across the room from her.<p>

"S-Slender Man?" She asked groggily.

_**Toby and Clockwork informed me that you had quite the incident earlier. Are you alright?**_

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sally sat up to look at him. "Are they alright?"

_**Toby and Clockwork are both quite fine…for the most part. Toby's injuries returned shortly after they brought you back here. **_

Sally frowned in confusion.

"What?"

_**Do you remember anything before you passed out?**_

Sally blinked a couple times, then brief flashes came back to her.

"I…I healed them?"

_**Yes, briefly. Sally, it appears that you have some degree of reality-warping powers. **_This new information made Sally's head spin. A bunch of questions started piling up in her mind, one after the other, and she sunk back down to the mattress.

_**Sally?**_

"S-sorry!" Sally said, shooting back up immediately. "It's just…this is just kind of…"

_**Overwhelming?**_

"Yeah." Sally nodded.

_**You've seen and been through a lot in less than a day. **_Slender Man said gently. _**I'm not surprised at your reaction. Let me try and explain. You have the ability to alter aspects of the world around you, bend the law of the universe as you see fit, like earlier today. When Zalgo's minion attacked you and the others, you were able to revert him back to his original form before he could do any further harm to either Toby or Clockwork. In addition, you healed their injuries-new and old. However, because you're so young, and your abilities have only just been discovered, there are limits. One-you can only use your reality-warping powers in times of great emotional distress; namely when you or someone you care about is in danger. So if I asked you to, say, turn this teddy bear,**_

He picked up a nearby teddy bear that had been left behind in the mansion and showed it to her,

_**A different color, or change it into a different toy, you couldn't. Which leads to limit two-when you use your powers, it takes a toll on your body. **_

"I remember…" Sally said quietly. "Before I fainted, there was blood coming from my…my…" She couldn't continue. She reached up, touching below her right eye, and Slender Man took her other hand in his much larger one.

_**Fortunately, the bleeding stopped after only about a minute, if Toby is to be believed. Though this means that we should try to avoid using your powers. The third, and final, limit is that, since you can't control it very well yet, the effects of your reality warping ability are temporary. Though you were able to heal Toby and Clockwork for a little while, they both reverted back to their original states shortly after you passed out, as I said before. For the best, I'd say. Any longer and there's no telling what would have happened to you.**_

He let go of Sally's hand, and she looked down at it as if expecting it to burst into flames or something.

_**I believe that Zalgo and his minions will be targeting you to take advantage of your powers. **_The Slender Man continued. _**If he got his claws on you, he could reshape the world into his own image; make himself the dark ruler of all life. **_

Sally shivered as she thought of the horrible, evil things Zalgo could create through her.

"That's…that's really scary." She said finally.

_**Indeed. **_Slender Man agreed. _**Unfortunately, I'm afraid this means that our priorities have changed. **_He looked at Sally seriously as he said _**Zalgo is ruthless when it comes to reaching his goals. He'll hurt, even kill, whoever it takes to get what he wants. Because of this, I have no doubt that he would target the people in your life to get you to come to him willingly. Your parents, your friends-everyone you hold dear. **_

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, fearing the answer.

Slender Man was quiet for about five seconds.

_**We can't take you home, Sally.**_

**A/N**: _Hoo boy. It sucks to be Sally right now. What will happen next? Will she ever see her parents again? And will her uncle get his comeuppance (trick question, of COURSE he will :) Keep reading, and being awesome! And seriously, guys, review! Right now there's like one person reviewing, and it feels like almost no one is reading this story, which really hurts, because I work hard on it! Come on, guys?! Please?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _I own only the good versions of these characters, and nothing else_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mommy and Daddy,<em>

_I know you're probably both really worried about me, and I just wanted to let you both know that I'm alright. But, I can't come home right now. I wasn't kidnapped or anything, and I'm not being held for ransom. If I come back now, however, I'll be putting you in danger. I really miss you both, and wish I could tell you everyone. But for now, it's safer this way. Please don't be too sad. I love you. _

_Your daughter, _

_Sally_

_PS. Don't be surprised or scared if you see a strange creature around the house. He's there to protect you. Unless it has black and red eyes. In that case, RUN. Run _far away.

Masky bit his lip under his mask. Naturally, Sally had been…quite upset when Slender Man had broken the news to her. Her sobs carried downstairs, and Jeff, Jane, and Clockwork conveniently excused themselves to go on patrol. When Slender Man explained the full situation to her, Sally cooled down, though she was still upset. Slender Man had also mentioned to her, and the others, that since Sally was no longer at her house, Zalgo and his minions weren't likely to go looking for her there, so her parents should be safe. Just in case, however, the Slender Man had contacted an 'associate' of his, a creature known as the 'Rake', to guard the Williams' house late at night to make sure that nothing evil got inside. Sally had wanted to call her parents, just to let them know that she was safe, but Slender Man pointed out that would make them think that her 'kidnappers' had put her up to it, and they would get police to trace the call. Finally, he agreed that she could write home.

Masky heard a sniffle from inside Sally's room, and looked down at the floor, a huge boulder of guilt weighing down on him. He couldn't help but feel like a kidnapper. Sally was scared and lonely in a strange old house inhabited by murderers. He let out a miserable sigh.

"There must be a special place in hell reserved for people like us."

"Always such a bright ray of sunshine." Masky's head whipped around. He hadn't even noticed that Toby had joined him.

"We're doing the right thing, Masky." Toby told him, though his tone was far less jovial than usual. "We're protecting her, and her parents."

"By keeping her here against her will." Masky said emotionlessly.

"It's better than handing her over to Zalgo." Toby pointed out. He sighed. "I find it's always better to pick the lesser of two evils."

Masky looked over at Sally's door.

"She'll probably hate us now." He realized how silly this sounded, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"Good." Masky looked over at Toby in surprise. There was no smile in his words at all as he explained "If she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore, that means that she still has a chance at a normal life once this is all over with."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Toby just stared at the wall and said nothing. He was beginning to wish that he'd joined Jeff and the girls.

* * *

><p>Speaking of the others, Jane was crouching outside the house of a Ms. Martinez, knife in hand. The woman was an elementary school teacher who loved beating her students with a cane, sometimes over stupid things like getting all their problems wrong. She couldn't be allowed to go on abusing those kids. The front door opened, and Ms. Martinez came out in her nightgown, a big garbage bag in her hands. She was obviously about to go to bed, and was taking out the garbage before heading in. Jane would see to it that she <em>never<em> woke up.

As Martinez's back was turned, Jane slinked out of the shadows, coming up behind her, her knife raised. Martinez didn't know anyone was there until she turned around and saw the girl behind her. She didn't even have time to scream before Jane sliced her throat. She fell backwards, a gasp of horror frozen on her face.

"Mom?" Jane whipped around. There in the doorway was a young boy and girl. The girl had her arm out, instinctively protecting her younger brother. She looked about twelve…the same age Jane had been when she saw her _own _mom killed. Without meaning to, she had a flashback.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom? Dad?" The black-haired girl gasped as she saw the two beings standing over the dead bodies of her parents. The boy, who looked to be about her age, swore under his breath. <em>

"_I…I can explain." Jane ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. She ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed, shaking as she started to cry in grief and fear. Those __**things**__ had killed her parents. The boy looked like a stereotypical killer straight out a horror movie, with his ghost white skin, wide, unblinking eyes, and the scars carved into his mouth. And that other one, the unnaturally tall, thin creature with no face…_

_Jane whimpered. _

"_I'm gonna die! They're gonna kill me!"_

_**G̺̥̗͕͚iv̢̲͔̐͆̍̇̅͂i͖̦͎̦̯̽̍n͙̺̈̋̕ͅg͚͎͉̼̓́ͩ̽͌ͅ ̮̩͚̪̓̏͆̍͞u̯ͯͨp̵̙͙̦͚̲̫̗ͮ͌͐͊̚ ̠̦̦͓͕̰̫̿ͦ͑ͪ͛̆ͤs̥̰͈̺͈͙͇ͦͫ̔̂ͫ͂͒o͍͙̾̽̑̎́̎ ̮̲̄̂s̢͌ͯͣ̏͐oͤ̏̆͏o͐̎̂̀ͯ̚n͇̫͚ͧ͗̃ͅ?͎̭͔̃ **_

_Jane gasped at the new voice, pulling herself up and looking around._

"_Who-Who's there?!" _

_**T̵͙͔̪̖̀̒̅͂͒̆h̷̉ͯé͇̩̲̝͓r̹̟͎͊͐͐͢e̩͚͕͈̳̱̘͛͑ ̱̿̒ͩi͇͉͉̻͚̰̠̐͌ͦ̊̑̈̑s̟͈̳̻͖̍ͣͧͥ̿̏ͅ ̤͈̟̽̉̎n̳̱̦̖ͨ͌͑̑o̩̼͉͓̹̓̈́̓ͤ͗͑͗ ̢̱̞͛ͤ̇́̓n͙͗e̲͈̼̜̣̍ͮ̃ͩ͂ͤ͛e̅̏́̆ͫͪ͂͏͇̝̫̣d͕̼̑ͪ ̞̲͋͌̋̀t̤̮̖̟͊̈́̆̎͊̂ő͏̲̝̖̪̭ ̺̩b̰͖̣͖̻̯e̼̝̗͕̮̙͂ͫͬ̕ ̡̟̱̖̽ͫ̃̍̃aͦ̍͌ͥ̚͟f̐̉ͪ̄҉̳̗̹̰̞̩r̴̠̃a͓̭͕̘̝̟̔̇̔̃̀ĭ̬̟̿̇̅ͩ̀̓d͍ͬͯ͐ͨ.̛̙͈͇̝̯̋ͪͦ͑ͅ ̣̞̩̲̩̤͋Iͩͧ͛̋̓ ̦̜̟̤̱̺ͭ̄̂w̰̻̜͔ͯ̃ͭͧ͗ͮ̄ͅi̟̠̹͔ͦ̏ͧ̐s̸͚̒̉ͦh̋ͦ͌ ̢̰̭̺̩̫̩͍͐͊̔ͣ̔ỵ̥̭̆͒̆͢o̠̐̑͆͛́̍u͙̥̓ͫͥ̃̓ ͔̗͚͖̱̠͒̿̊̾̂͜ͅn̦͙̟̮̟̭̼͛̓ͫͮ͡o̮̞̜͈̝̹͉ͦ̐͠ ̼̞͎̖̭̭̪ͤh̔̓͏̘͖̯a̤̔̽r̼̠͍̘̓̓͡m̹̻̥̪͚̏́͡,̼̒̒̏̿ͩ̚ ̯̹͉͉͖̤ͤͤ̈̓̅̓̿͝u̩̒̀͐̍ͪͭ͢n̫̰̓͜l̮̳̥̣̣̟ͅȉ̪̣ͭͅk̨͋ͤͨ̔e͕͙̟̲͙̠̎̈́ͣ̽ͯͨ̑͘ ̳̹̘ͦͨͥ̎͊t̫͔̆̈h̨̤̗͍̄ọ̬̱ͤ̀̀ͩs̶͙̫̼͙̙ͤ͂ͬ̚ę͖ͤ̇̍̂ ͈̩m̓̾̈ͫ̄o͎̤ͦͤ͂̾̍ͅn̡̺͍͇͚̄ͧ̒̇ͅs̨̘̜͔ͯ͗͂̄t͕͝er̬͊͐̊̀͘ͅs ̲̱͖͍̪̼͆̕o̜̘̲̺͂̉̈ͮ̈u͇͔̰̰͇̫̍͊́ͤͬ͢t̮̳̅́ͭ̽̀ ̦̣͈̙͓̎t̮̦ͬ͐̂͊̌̽͋ȟ̩̖͎e̟̪̘͈͚͚͜r̞̘̥͕͚̣̈́͋ͤ͆̓ȩ̎.̜̘͖̞̙̣̝ͦ̈̚ **__Jane realized in alarm that the voice was coming from _inside her head_. She didn't have much time to reflect on that, however, as it continued_

_**T̷̝̪̯̪̤́̐̾ͫͬ̈́h͉͉̗̼͑e̛̾͐̂͌y̳͐ͭ͆͟ ̒̏ͮͯ́̈̕k̩ͩ̉̆͝ì̖̃̄͟lͬͦ̆ͤ͂͏͕̠̫l̹͇͙͍̱̩̭̍͛ͣ̒ͨ͋̇e̜̩̹̯͖̫͙ͣ̔͛̌d̛̖̮̪̭͔͔͚ͮͭ̐̚ ̘̤̥̜̌̽͟ý̦̠ͫ̿ͫ̾o̧ͥ͌̓ͥ̂̉ú̻͇̯͉͎͇r̮̲̺̻̉͋̚͝ ̤̻̻͝p̦̳̩̙ͤ́ͪ̒a̶͔̹̮̲̲̋ͦ̈ͫͨͅr̛̻̯̲̜̹̘͇͐ͣeͭ͐̒ͣͬͨn̮̫̼͒̓ͧ̑ṯ̤͙̻ͨ́̒͌s͓͉̳͚͍͘ ͍̲̞̖̆͋͛̍̃ͫ̄i͍̮̭̒͂ͤ̍ͤn̼̤̠̗̖͑ ̨̃̆̂̚c͕ͨͨ̾̉̀o̯̤̠̹̒ͣ̆ͣ̓lͤ̓̑̎̚ḏ̶̣̒̄ͯ̍̇ ̦̘͚̟̳̗ͦͣ̍͂̽͒ͯ̀b͎̣͚͉̻͈̋̓͗ͯͬ̆l͓̟̼̫̞̫̙ͩō̜̲͐͐̐ͦo͉ͦ͌d̫̦̗̖͚̫͎.͕̤̤̻͉͋ ̐͑̆D̴̼̐̀̿́o̞̔̓̎ ͍̩̠̗ͧ̄̈́͒̅y̏ͦͦ͊ͦ̋̈ō̻̱̞̜̰̌ͯ̑̒ͪ͝ǜ̬ ͈͈̺͖͕͕̰͋̎ͫd͈̠̞͓͊ͯͩ̆̏̔̀́e͚̖̥̩̫̔͋̔̐͐s̼̭͈̱͓ͤ̂i̧͇̮r̼̂̈́̇ͨ̀ḛ̦̬̘̘͇̗ ̛̠̠͖̭͓̩̝ͧ̈́͒̿̒̏̚ŗ̜͇͚̟͙ͨ͋͒̎͌ͣͬě̄ͯ̑҉̱̼v͌ͩͭ̓̿̾e̠͚̻̪̒͊̓́͆ͯṇ̱͖̯̮̻͖ͮ̈́̎ͦ͂͡g̯̺̲͈̮̊̅̎͊ͫͮ͊ě̵̑̃ͭ͛̓?̗ͯ̃ͮͦͅ **_

"_Hey! Are you in there?!" Jane's heart stopped. Without thinking, she answered_

"_Yes." The voice had a chuckle to it as it said_

_**Ḷ̰͆̑ͅe̐̈ͬ̿͗ͧt͓̮̘̜̾̈̋̃ͫ͢'̩̮̰͈̣̝͂ͥ̎́ͅs̷͈̱ͮ ̻m͔ͩͮͫ̈́͘a͎ͥͨͯ̎̓̇k̯̳̮̭̞̥͇ͩe̫̦̪̫̣͍̳͐ͯͥ̽̑͌̍ ̮̻̻͕̫̎ͮͪt̢͈ĥ̖̭͍̺̮̰͙ͪe͕̗̖͊̏̾m̴͕ͬͤ̏ͭ̈ ̛̠͍̬̺̺̭ͪ͐̇̈s̬̑ͭ̓̊̌ͭͥ̀u̽ͯ̉͒͌͠f̥͎ͤ͐̕f̀̆ͣ͏͖ȩ̰̳̰̟̀͑́ͮ̿r̘ͫ͞,̢̖̮̳̣͓̲ ̝̩͢s̷͔͎̀ͣ̓h̶͓̗͍͂ͯ̌ͧa̠̻ͤͯ͗ͅl̴͂́͊̏l̡͔̻̦̠̆ͬ̌ͮ ̶̻̇w̙͚̋͒̓ͫ̒̓͟ͅẹ͙͔̰̓?̅ͣ͑̓ **__Jane let out a gasp as she felt something taking hold of her body, of her very soul._

_**Jeff, enough. I think that girl has seen enough already. **__Jeff looked down at the ground sadly. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_**Come. Let us…**_

_The Slender Man suddenly stopped. Even his tentacles froze in midair._

"_What's wrong?" _

_**Jeff, get back!**__ Before Jeff knew what was happening, Slender Man pushed him behind himself as the door swung open. There stood Jane. In her right hand she held a knife. And her eyes were black, with red pupils and black stuff running from them. An evil smile crossed her face._

_**H̲̣͛e̐l̤̬̟l͈͕͖͚o̢͓̫̯̰͐̊̄ͪ͂ͣ̃ ̖ͪa͕̬̦̝̭̰̳̍̀̒̉ͧ̀g͇͕̜̘͔̏͗ͅa̧̯̺̙̪̎ͭ̏ͦḭ̲̗̤̉ͨͅn͊̒̍ͣ̈͏̱̟͖͈,̞̗̯͉̻͘ͅ ͤŚ̵̮̓͆̃ͤ̂ͅľ̑͂ͮė̴͙̱ͨ̓̚n̺̟̟̫̮͗̽͋͌͑̀ḓ̙͙̼͚̺͍̅̄̎̏e̟ͭṟ̴͍̩̩͗ͬ ͒̇ͩͪ́M̓̏̓ͥ̇҉̖̯̭̮͖̘͓à͇̝̲̺͇̻̓̂ͥͬ̽̽͝n̟̺̗͔͇̅ͬͩͩ͒͠.̘̝̐̍͠ **__The voice wasn't Jane's. It wasn't even human. _

_**Zalgo, you bastard. You possessed an emotionally vulnerable young girl immediately after the death of her parents?!**_

_The demon laughed through Jane._

_**S̖̫̬͗h̛͉͔͔̻͚͔̯͂̇ͦ̚ȅ̷͇̲̖ͮ̐ ͎̞̦̓̏̃l̂̎e͕͕̜̥̪̊̑ͩ͡t̰̹̘̯̼̫̓̏͊̾ ̶͍̥̫̓̽́ͯ̚ͅm̢̉́̆ͣͮ̋̌ë͎̻̤̣̮́̾̉ ̰̒ì̮͔͑̏̈̓̇͟n̶̙̏͋͑̊̏ͮ̅ ̨̯̂ͤͭͭͮ̄w̟͔͕̗ͥ̌̽̇͂ͫ͠i̅͛̎l̵̹̠̞̯͖͕̣ͤ̓̒̒l̬̤͂̑ͮ̿̅i̴͈̪̟̅ͮ̂͑͗͒ñ͆ͦg̳̳̘͊l̵͔̬͔͍͊ͫ́̾̑̽y͎̦̰͊͌ͦͤ.̵͌̍ͬ̇ ̻͎̟͙͓̺̯̓̉͋͗A̩̭ͧͯ̈̈̓̉͛f̱̗̬̼̟̉̍ͧ͆ͮ̓ͅt̹̃̔́͋̋͛ͧ́ë͋ͨ͑͟ͅȑ̝̗͇̘ͣ͢ͅ ͍̫͚̗ͣ̒͑̒͊a̾͑͐ͩͮ͗l̩̘͆͂͆́̒͜l̡̦̰̻̆ͬͯ̄̒̾ͯ,͑̂҉̱̤̯̳͉ ̡̞̮̠͚̹͚͑w̯̫̣̜̳ͪ̆͘h̩̹̎͜o̱̠̳̔ͯͣ̚̕ ̶̗̼̐̏̂̈ͨͅẁ̪̈ͪͫ̌ȏ̜͈̏͆͌ͅu̟̥͊l̲ͫd̼ͥͤ̔ͧ̓ͪͪ͜n̻ͫ̆̐͋ͣͫ̓͠'̀ͤ̀t̸͓͍̱̆̎̉ͣ̽ ͕͉̟͖̪̀͂̈́̄ͥ͑͡w͈̑ͬ͢ǎ̝͇̹͍ͤṇ̾̋̐ț̪̠̱̠̮ͅ ̿͋̄͛ͧṫ͔̝̫̺͖͔̦́o̐ͬͫ̔̍͒͏ ̆g̩̾̂̅e̱̗̯̪̮̳͙ť̜̰̦ͬͤ͒ ̹͆͌̐p̥̤̭ą̦̘̼̻̞ͨ́̿ͪͣ̒̚y̴͙b̢̠ͪa̫̭̋ͬ͜c̨̩̀ͬk̭͈͖̈̾̎͂̑̚ ͏̱̹̹̬̝o̜̹͌̎̀n̏͛ͩ ̱͍͇̖̬ͯͮt͙̩̤̰̰̦ͅh̲̳͔̮̝͍̯̉ẽ̙̮͓̬̫̳͖̍ͨ͌̑̀͝i̦̬̙͕͆ͤ͝r̛͓̠̝̮̳ͩ͒͒́ͤ ̷̓͐ͬ̉̌͆p̩͉á̬̦̟̫͕̬̰̎ͩ́ṙ͈̀̀͑͗̑ͩê̢̼͉̳̦͒̅ͅͅn̗̘̮͚̄t͍̜͕̳̰ͬ͞s̵̪ͣ'̷͎͚̦̼̂͆̑ ̪̬̌ͅm̢͔͖̚u͙͔̳̳̳͋ͭ͑̓̓r͚d͍͔̜̠̉͒ͭ̒͗̀e͔͑ͪ̀r̬̆̒̋ͧ͑e̛̺̬̤̗̗̮͆r͗̑͐̋́͟s̪͔͚̀͊̉ͥ͡?̟͇͙͈͕ͮ̌͒͗ͣ̚**_

"_Zalgo?" Jeff asked in confusion. "He's possessing her?" Slender Man ignored him as Zalgo continued_

T̘̯͖̥̘̺̟ͩ͊_**h̲͔̲̳̦̮͇̎͘i̸͇̪̟̜̭̭̝̇̋̌̉̊̓̚ș̫̳͊̊͞ ̺̣ͦͥ̇ͥ͗͋i̪̺̣ͨ̇ͩ͊̌sͬ͊ͮ͗ ̷̳̭͋on̶͖͔̰̹e̳̲ ̸̯̗̒ͮͨf̴̞̝̅i̮̳͙͖͉̜̖͗ͫg̰͋̇͛͐͂h͈̹̰͉̩̃ͮ͋̍̄ͦt̻ͮ̑͒̔͆ͤͬ͠ ̣̠͈̘̇y͙̅ͨ̑͘o̖̺̝͈̭͒ͫ͟û̳̫̔̉ͥ̀̂̏ c͇͉̤̋a̫̩̙̰̮͚̾̄ͦͪ̈͠n̗̦̤͖͚͋̎͛̓̄'̖̯̞ͨt̢̼̜̱̟̯̱̆ ̯̯̣̯͕́̑ͭ̒ͧ̊̉́w̬̰͈̬͇̝͈į͈́̏n͓͖̩͈̙̫̯͛͑ͪͬ̈̊͂,̛̤̰ͬ͆̎̚ ̷̞͎̲S̸̬̳̥̒̾̑̃͒l̸̦̫͇͖̼̇ͦ̂̄ͥ̓̒e̘ͬ͒ͮ̈͌̎n̡̙͎̝̗̰̯̊̀ͮ͋ͥ̈ͪd̲̱̲͍̍͋͆͊ͥͪ̈́e̶͖̲̦̥̩̔͌ͤ̽ͨͤr̺̝̤̅͌̏͌͝ ̝̻̱̙͙̤̳̽͘M̦̘̻͎̲̀̋͂̈ǎ̶͇̱̘̩̜̈̊̆n̢͓̱̳͑͊̔̍͗͛.̥͔͔̙̙̇̕ ͊̎̄Į̎ͩ͆ ̘͈͛̄̑͊͋ḵ͚̗n͔̝͉͉̼̙ͨ́ó̱͍ͬͥ̃̾wͩ͊͂҉̖̳̞̗ ̄ͪͬ̌͒͜y̜̝͓̝͎͛͊ó̠̦̊̀u̷͋́̃́ ̻̂͂̃w̘͈͋ͬ̂̐̒̽o̡͇ͩu̯̻͆̍ͯ̈̊l̷ͤ̐ͫͩ͒ḓ͉̼̩͍͚͇ͤ̒͊͗ṅ͈͈̰̳͋'̫̟͕̗̽̅́͞t̖̼̳̭͂ ̲̮̦͕ͬ̿̀͗ͤͤͯh̝̗̫͂ͅa̩͋ͣ̋ͪ̔́̍̕ṙ̓ͅm̬̥͠ ͕ͯ̓̋ͣ͒͌̚a̜̬̟͖̖̲̰͊ͣ͆̀ ̫̘͍̜̫č̶̲̲̘͕̺̣ͯ̇ͩ͑ͥͅh̡̠̋ͨ̓ỉ̜̫ͪ͝l̶̬̠͓ͪ̄͛̀̐d̦̟̯̮̼̲̿͒ͅ.͇̣̠̜̰̦̋͛̋ͯ ̧̼̻S̭̈ͣ̈ͩͩ̓̕ó̖̰̠͓̪̝͜ ͔̟͓ͩ̎ͭ̃̐ṭ̸͕̀̑h̐̏͂͏͔̝̯̯̳̫å̯̞͙͕̦̦̜ͧͣt̨͗̈̋́̆̏̇ ̡͈̠͚̭̤̻̠̉̈́̌ͩ̒͒̇l̮͇͓̇̆͋͆̎e̿ͤ̋ͯͨ͏̟͖͖a̛̼͍̍̉͋͒ͯ̔ͅv̭̦͙̖̇ë̹̠͇̩͓́ͯ̂̑̉̍s͍͉̙͎̜̖͙͐ͭ̓͗̿ ̿̋̃̌ͧ͘õ̻̬̯̝̯̜ͪ̇̔ͤͭ͆n̢ͫ͒̈́ͭ͑ͦͯl͈͔̟̠̝͙͋̊̾ͮͬ̊̂y͖͕̻͎̦͔͛͟ ͩ́o̥͑n̳̭̪͚ͬ̏̍̎͊̽e̷̪̤͋̂ͩͦ̑ͬ̔ ̣̹̻̖́ͧͦ̂q̅͐ͦṳ͒e͔͕͓̤ͩͯͫͦ̈ͮͧ͜ṡ͖͓͍̬̱̯̐̇̅͌̓t̘̤͙͔̺̪̹̃̇ͮiͪͬ̓̃ͬ͟o̥̞̟͉͖̟̲̐͗̔n͕̹̜͚̳̲ͤ̀͆́̀ͫ̃͡-̐̒͢d̶͎̳̱̮̟̈́͌o̲͉̗̙̱͉ ̶̮̼͔̥̂̿̂̊Ĭ͖͓͍ͮ̃̌̑̇̃ ̉ă̫̳̰͙̹̫̎͑̏ţ͈ͦ͐ͮ̽͊t̜̬̦̱͉̣̭a̴̬̪͈ͩc̪̙̲͓̲̔̔̋̅ͬ̓k͓̱̬̪ͧ̈́ͭ̎̐ ̱͎͎͚̙̣̭̔̌̎̓y̧̲̙̰͕̍̈́̊ͥ̊͗͑o̰̻̺̪͒ͤ͗̽ͯͬ͠u͈̭̯̫̣͎̽ͨ,̏͐ͬ ̓̐o̙͇̘̭͓̠̿̌̔r͍̮̹̤̯͕̣ͣ̿ͬ̀ ͭk͖̰͖͔͈̠̓̾̑̈́ͫͣi͙͎l͙̑̀̾̐̕l̫̩̾ͥͅ ̳̺͊̕y͇͉͕͇̾ͥo͉̪̩ͥu̸̻̥̺̍͊͆ͨ͂̏ͅr̼̆̓͒͒̆͒ͦ ̫̭̪̟̟̹͖̃͐͡n̫̝͇̈ë̯͔̯̹͚̱́̒̋ͭ̓w̪̜̼̩͚̦̬͒ͮ̕ ̧̱͆̀̓lͭ͂͊̌̽̓̏͏̣̮̙̩i͇͊t̷̹̩̄̂ͦͬt͕̦͈̺̖́̂ͮͦͨl̴̗ͧ̓́̾̿ē͖͈͑̌̌̒͊̇͡ ̢̖̞̹̹̩ͧ̇̃͛͋ͅp̱̖̞̂̒ͨ͝ȇ͇̜̼͜t̜ͫͦ̅̏ͫ̚?̭̠̯͕̱̗̓ͮ̏͑͘**__ His grin grew wider. __**Y̻̖̞͍͛ͯ̅̃̏̐̄͢ŏ̙͉̘̃͆ͤ͒ͦ̐u͇͍͈͙͙̪̿̽ ̢̝̼̖̪͉ͭ͂ͩͣk͉͖̩̳̆͞n̼̭̤̏̑̑ỏ̴͚̞̙̰̮̮̗̂̏̄w̲͍̭̬̞̖̽ͫ̌ ̴͇̜̤̙̟̖̀̋ẃ̀̇̅̾͗҉̲̗h͙̺͔̜ͮ̄́̐ͨ̃̄a͍̮͈̝̱̍̂͋͌̏͆t͉͈͍͕̓̇̊̕?̢̖̻̗͈ͧ̐̋ͧ̉ͯͅ ͉͙͌I͓͙̮̦̋͌'̆ͨl̗̭̠̞͙̻ḷ̂͆̊ ͉̫͗̆ͦ̎̊ͥd̤̼̣̻̘̉ͅo͓̩͙̘̥̹ͬ̐̐̄̈́ ̟̲̻̲͈͋ͫͥ̓͝b̵͓̺͇͖̹̯ͧͤo̜̜͒͒̊͐̈͟ṫ͔͕h̷͙̥̮̾ͮ̊ͭͩ̚.̮̩̫̀̒͗ͨ̚ ̿͛K̬̬̦̗͉̜̐ͭͯ̍̇į̬̬͔͊̆ͤl̍̓̆̌͊l̸ͅ ͈͇̲̻ͬ͋ͦ̄t̯͖͍ͣ̾͛̐̋̅̎w̘͈̙̻̤̟ͭͩ̎͗͋̋̅ỏ̪̹̼̜̫̮͗̈́͂ͤ ͓͕̦̗̾͑̽͜ͅb̡̠̬̥͕i̢̒̈́r͍͇̓̆͛d̋ͤ̑̎̔͒ͤ͘s̛͖̤͉͓ ̹̰̻̌w̠ͥ̓ͣ͊ͯ̉̚i̠̘̙̣̅͌̎̍̓̏͟ͅt̲̳̰̳͎̥ͭͩͨͧͤ̒̕h̺̫̟ ̱̙ͮ͆ͪ͑̚ǒ̃ͥ̇̚nͨ͏̠̘e̬͙̅ͬ ͤs͋͏̩̮̫̘̙͖t͉͙̺̺̩͖̖͊͊͐o̙̟̽̐̓͊̀ñ̪̫̞̔ͧͤ̍͊ͅe͉͔̞͔̝͖̊̊ͩ̚͜,̞̳̼̬̬̲͗͋ͮͮ ̟̦̭͊̓͂̎̂̉͊͠a̴̯̞͈̤͓̦ͯ͗ͭ̀ͦͪͭs̙͈̦͑͆̐͂̐͘ ̛̭ͭ̆̾͗̚i̡t̅ͬ͂̀̚҉̥̤̖̰̼̗ ͚̓̌̅̿w̺͙̗̰͚̋͂́ͪ͂͞e̗͔̫̙͎͎̯ͣ̓́ͣ̀r̖̥̱̣̭̺̲͌ͩe͈̮͍̓͆̄̉ͪ̾͟.̙͓̫̰̫̮̓ **__And without another word, he lunged towards both of them._

* * *

><p>Back in the present, Jane ran through the streets. She stopped at a huge, empty library to catch her breath. Without meaning to, she shivered as she thought back to that day. It was scary being possessed by Zalgo, but the worst part was that she was fully conscious the whole time. She was able to see and hear everything he made her do and say. She couldn't stop herself from attacking Jeff and Slender Man. Basically, she was trapped inside her own body, feeling like her soul was being devoured the longer Zalgo was inside her. Fortunately, Slender Man was able to rip him out of her, though Jane wasn't the same afterwards. Her skin was much whiter, and her eyes were permanently black, a sign of her prior possession.<p>

Sometimes it still made her want to cry, remembering that nightmare she had lived through. But Jane couldn't afford to be weak. That was how Zalgo had gotten control of her. And how he had gotten her parents. It wasn't until later that she learned the whole story from Jeff and Slender Man, that the same monster that had used her to attack them had also taken control of her parents, and was going to make them kill her. He preyed on the weak, so Jane made a vow to herself that day that she was going to become stronger. If it meant getting her hands dirty, so be it. Jane sighed, clenching her hands into fists.

"Never again." She said out loud, to no one in particular. "I won't let you put anyone else through what I went through."

And with that thought, she disappeared into the night.

**A/N**: _Well, there's Jane's revised story. Like it? I, for one, am feeling particularly proud of this chapter, both of it being longer than my other chapters, and for coming up with this new backstory for Jane. Now you know why she acts the way she does. Also, like in canon, Jeff killed her parents, though it's different here. One more question-do you guys know of any other female creepypasta characters aside from Jane, Clockwork, and Sally? I haven't heard ALL the creepypastas, though I want to put a few more female killers, good or bad, in here to make it a bit more fair. Thanks in advance. Oh, and heads up guys-there most likely won't be an update next week because I have to take my exams, and then at the end of the week, I'll be traveling to my aunt's place for Christmas break. I can't promise when the next chapter will come, but just be patient, okay guys?_


End file.
